Stand By Me
by fishyank
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah RIVAL. Mereka bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati seorang wanita. Namun, bagaimana jika cinta justru tumbuh ditengah persaingan mereka? / KyuMin FF / Yaoi / chap 6 / Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Stand By Me**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Chapter One**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Abal, OOC**

**Summary**** :****Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah RIVAL. Mereka bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati seorang wanita. Namun, bagaimana jika cinta justru tumbuh ditengah persaingan mereka?**

**Disclaimer : ****KyuMin milik mereka sendiri.**** Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. ****Cerita**** ini murni milik saya**

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Lihat itu! Kim Yumi ada disana."

"Wah...dia cantik sekali hari ini"

Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang memandangi yeoja yang dimaksud, mendelik tidak setuju dengan ucapan temannya. "Apa maksudmu, Monkey? Kim Yumi itu selalu cantik tiap hari"

Teman yang dipanggil Monkey itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. "Iya. Aku tahu. Tapi kali ini dia terlihat lebih mempesona dari biasanya"

Kyuhyun tetap menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia memang mempesona sejak lahir. Tidak hanya hari ini".

"Ya! Ka–"

"Sudahlah Hyukkie. Kau seperti tidak tahu Kyuhyun saja" ucap seorang teman menengahi. "Eh, Kyu. Kenapa kau tidak coba cari kesempatan? Dia sedang berjalan sendiri tuh"

"Eh? Kau benar juga, Hae. Kalian tunggu disini ya, aku akan kesana sebelum–WHAT?" Kyuhyun melebarkan bola matanya terkejut saat melihat seorang namja pendek telah berada di sebelah gadis incarannya.

"Wah, kau kalah cepat lagi dengan namja kelinci itu Kyu"

"Sepertinya kau akan kalah darinya Kyu"

Kyuhyun menatap geram kedua temannya itu. "Aku tidak akan kalah dari namja itu! Kalian lihat saja nanti. Kim Yumi akan menjadi milik Cho Kyuhyun!" ucapnya sebelum berjalan pergi mendekati gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin yang baru saja melewati gerbang sekolah, terhenti ketika mendengar suara sahabatnya "Eh, Wookie? Kau baru datang? Tumben" tanyanya merasa heran. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya ini datang jam segini.

"Hehe..iya, aku bangun terlambat hari ini" ujarnya malu – malu.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya curiga. Dia menatap penuh sahabatnya yang tersenyum dengan wajah berserinya. "Jangan – jangan kau kesiangan karena kemarin pulang larut setelah berkencan ya?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk malu sambil menutupi wajahnya sementara Sungmin mengulum senyum senang. "Aigoo..kalau kau saja datang ke sekolah jam segini setelah kencan, bagaimana denganku ya? Bisa – bisa aku selalu datang telat nantinya" ujar Sungmin menerawang.

"Bukankah kau tidak punya kekasih, Sungminnie?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

Sungmin mendelik. "Belum punya kekasih lebih tepatnya, Wookie. Sekarang aku masih berusaha mendekati Kim Yumi" ucap Sungmin penuh semangat.

"Kim Yumi? Kau masih berniat menjadikan Kim Yumi kekasihmu?"

Sungmin menoleh kearah Ryeowook. "Nde, Waeyo?"

"Apa sebaiknya kau tidak cari gadis yang lain saja? Ya, aku akui Kim Yumi itu cantik, sangat malah. Tapi..." Sungmin memicingkan matanya kala Ryeowook menghentikan kata – katanya. "Tapi apa, Ryeowookie?" tanya Sungmin tidak sabar.

"Tapi...Kim Yumi itu kalah manis darimu Sungmin. Kim Yumi itu hanya cantik. Tapi, kau... kau itu sempurna! Kau manis, imut, menggemaskan, mempesona dan... ah pokoknya kau lebih segalanya dari Kim Yumi. Jadi aku sarankan sebaiknya kau cari kekasih yang sama sempurna sepertimu. Walau, yah...aku berani jamin tidak ada yeoja yang dapat mengalahkan pesonamu. Atau sebaiknya kau cari kekasih yang tampan saja! Benar, kau cari namja tampan saja untuk menjadi kekasihmu! Jadi kalian bisa saling melengkapi" jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar dengan mata berbinar.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap cengo sahabatnya itu.

"Min? Kenapa diam? Saranku bagus kan?" tanya Ryeowook heran melihat sahabatnya yang hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Wookie...sebelumnya aku berterima kasih atas pujianmu, aku cukup tersanjung mendengarnya. Tapi..." Sungmin menarik nafas dalam. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku mencari namja untuk dijadikan kekasih?! Aku ini namja, Wookie! N-a-m-j-a!" teriak Sungmin penuh emosi.

"Aku seorang namja yang seharusnya menjadikan yeoja sebagai kekasih! Bukan mencari namja lain! Aku ini masih normal! Aku masih sangat menyukai wanita! Aku bukan g–" teriakannya terhenti seketika saat melihat Wookie yang tertunduk lesu. "Wookie~" panggil Sungmin merasa sangat bersalah. Dia terlalu terbawa emosi hingga melupakan kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya ini mempunyai kekasih seorang namja.

"Wookie~ Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud..." Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Gwaenchana Min. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Aku yang salah, tidak seharusnya aku memberi saran seperti itu padamu. Walaupun wajahmu lebih manis dariku, bukan berarti kau sepertiku, kan? Aku tahu kau masih normal, tidak sepertiku" cicitnya dengan suara yang kian merendah.

Melihat itu, Sungmin dengan segera merangkul sahabatnya guna memberi semangat. "Kau ini bicara apa Wookie? Kau ini juga normal, sangat normal. Kau mencintai seseorang dan itu wajar. Hanya mungkin tidak biasa, karena cintamu itu jatuh pada orang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengamu. Namun, bukan berarti kau itu tidak normal. Belum tentu kau bisa jatuh cinta pada namja lain, kau hanya mencintai dia, iya kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk tersenyum. "Kau benar, Min. Aku hanya mencintai dia. Aku tidak mungkin mencintai namja jika namja itu bukan dia"

Sungmin yang melihat sahabatnya kembali ceria, ikut tersenyum sambil mengacak lembut rambut sahabatnya. Siswa- siswi lain yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka pun ikut tersenyum melihat kedua namja mungil itu.

"Eh, Sungmin? Itu kan Kim Yumi" unjuk Ryeowook saat mereka ingin menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Eh? Kau benar Wookie. Err.. aku kesana dulu ya, sepertinya dia kesulitan membawa buku – buku itu"

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar ijin Sungmin, namun matany masih setia menatap gadis pujaannya. "Ya sudah. Sana, nanti kau kalah cepat dengan Kyuhyun"

"Mwo? Andwae! Aku tidak akan kalah dengan srigala itu. Kau ke kelas duluan saja Wookie, nanti aku menyusul. Dah" ucap Sungmin sebelum berlari mengejar Kim Yumi.

"Ck.. anak itu kenapa bersemangat sekali" gumam Ryeowook seraya kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Yumi-ah!"

"Oh? Sungmin-ssi? Annyeong" Yeoja yang dipanggil tadi berhenti dan merunduk sopan.

"Kau ini, masih saja memanggilku seformal itu Yumi-ah. Panggil saja aku Sungmin, ne?" Yumi kembali tersenyum menanggapi.

"Kau mau kemana membawa buku sebanyak itu, Yumi-ah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku ingin mengembalikannya ke perpustakaan, Sungmin-ssi" ujarnya kembali sopan.

"Sini biar kubantu membawakannya"

"Ah, tidak perlu Sungmin-ssi. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri" tolak Yumi halus.

Sungmin mengangguk, mencoba menghargai keputusan gadis ini. "Baiklah, tapi kalau aku melihat kau sedikit lelah, jangan menolak jika aku memaksa membawa buku-mu, ne?" kata Sungmin dengan sedikit canda.

"Haha..kau bisa saja Sungmin-ssi. Mana mungkin aku lelah dengan hanya membawa dua buku"

Sungmin tidak bisa menahan senuyumnya ketika mendengar tawa renyah Yumi. "Hm, tidak keberatan kan aku menemanimu ke perpustakaan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana mungkin aku keberatan jika seorang Lee Sungmin mau menemaniku? Tapi mungkin penggemarmu akan sedikit kecewa Sungmin-ssi"

"Haha, kau terlalu menyanjungku, Yumi-ah. Aku–"

"Hai Yumi-ah! Sedang apa kau disini sendirian? Sini, biar aku bawakan bukumu"

Seorang namja yang paling tidak Sungmin inginkan tiba – tiba muncul dengan sok akrabnya dan megambil begitu saja buku yang ada ditangan Yumi. **'Ish, kenapa dia selalu muncul disaat yang seperti ini sih' **Batin Sungmin kesal.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ssi! Apa kau tidak lihat Kim Yumi sedang bersamaku?"

"Eh? Oh, mianhae, aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu Sungmin-ssi" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada polos yang dibuat – buat. Sungmin melihatnya langsung geram.

"Kau ini bagaimana tidak bisa melihatnya, Kyuhyun-ssi? Sungmin-ssi ini kan tampan. Tidak ada orang yang tidak melihatnya. Justru aku rasa Sungmin-ssi sanggup membuat semua orang mengalihkan dunianya hanya dengan melihat Sungmin-ssi"

Dan ucapan Yumi membuat Sungmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap geram kearahnya. **'Sial' **Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Yumi-ah. Aku tidak melihatnya ya.. karena aku melihat kau masih membawa buku ini sendiri. Seharusnya kan karena dia namja, dia yang membawakan bukumu ini. Tapi kenapa dia malah membiarkanmu begitu saja" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memicingkan matanya kearah Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ssi sudah memintanya tadi, tapi aku masih bisa membawanya sendiri" jelas Yumi ketika sudah mulai merasakan hawa persaingan.

"Tapi tetap saja. Sebagai seorang namja, seharusnya dia tetap bersikeras membantumu. Tidak punya inisiatif sendiri"

"Aku hanya mencoba menghargai keputusannya Kyuhyun-ssi!" ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya mulai jengah dengan sindiran Kyuhyun.

"Menghargai? Cih.. bilang saja kau tidak kuat membawa buku tebal ini kan?" kata Kyuhyun mengejak.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku ini namja! Mana mungkin tidak kuat membawa buku setebal itu!" ucap Sungmin mulai terpancing emosi.

"Namja? Kau yakin? Coba lihat wajahmu itu! Mana mungkin namja bisa berwajah sepertimu? Kau itu terlalu manis" tanpa sadar sebenarnya Kyuhyun melemparkan pujian untuk Sungmin.

Namun bagi Sungmin, itu bukanlah pujian jika yang mengatakannya adalah Kyuhyun, sang rival!

Yumi yang melihat pertengkaran akan segera dimulai, menghela nafasnya malas. Mendengar bell yang sudah berbunyi dengan perlahan dia mengambil bukunya dari tangan Kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan kedua namja yang masih sibuk bertengkar.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam "Apa kau lupa kalau aku atlet beladiri? Aku bahkan menyumbang medali emas untuk sekolah ini!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek. "Lalu? Itu tidak bisa membuktikan apa – apa Lee Sungmin! Asal kau tahu, seorang yeoja juga bisa melakukannya"

Ejekan Kyuhyun kali ini benar – benar membuat emosi Sungmin memuncak.

"Kau! Ak–aww"

"Aww"

Pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terhenti paksa ketika ada seseorang yang berani menarik telinga mereka. Dengan bersamaan mereka berdua menoleh kearah orang tersebut dan seketika membeku.

"Shin Seonsaengnim" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ditengah koridor ini, hah? Tidak mendengar bel sudah berbunyi?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Wajah Shin Seonsaengnim benar – benar murka saat ini –oh tidak! Bukan hanya saat ini.

"Err..anu Seonsaengnim, kami..."

"Kalian ini benar – benar tidak pernah kapok ya. Sebagai hukumannya, sekarang kalian berdua pergi ke gedung belakang sekolah. Bersihkan, dan cat dindingnya sampai bagus!" ucap Shin Seonsaengnim melepaskan tangannya.

"T-tapi, Seonsaeng–"

"Tidak ada tapi – tapian! Sekarang!" perintah Shin Seonsaeng mutlak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini semua gara – gara kau! Kalau saja kau tidak menggangguku dengan Yumi, kita berdua tidak akan berakhir dengan hukuman seperti ini. Arkhh... setelah membersihkan ruangan ini, kenapa kita harus mengecat dindingnya juga sih. Tubuhku mau remuk rasanya" Sungmin menggerutu kesal.

"Coba lihat, katanya kau laki – laki, kenapa menggerutu seperti itu. Dan enak saja! Mana mungkin aku membiakanmu mendekati Yumi begitu saja. Dengar ya, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!"

Sungmin hanya mendelik sekilas sambil melanjutkan kerjanya –mengecat dinding. "Terimalah kenyataan, Kyuhyun-ah. Yumi itu menyukaiku, kau tidak dengar tadi dia terus membelaku? Bahkan dia memujiku, haaha" ujarnya bangga.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Cih, hanya karena dia memujimu, bukan berarti dia menyukaimu. Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri, Sungmin-ah. Biar bagaimanpun kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan si tampan Cho Kyuhyun" ujar Kyuhyun kelewat percaya diri.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun, kau jangan selalu mengumbar kata sombongmu itu. Aku muak mendengarnya"

"Itu kenyataan Sungmin. Aku ini memang tampan. Tidak ada namja yang setampan diriku"

"Tampan... bodoh lebih tepatnya" gumam Sungmin yang masih terdengar Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menoleh melihat Sungmin yang sibuk mengecat dinding sambil bersiul membelakanginya. Tiba – tiba ide jahil Kyuhyun terlintas begitu saja.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin. "Sungmin" panggilnya.

"Apa?" Sungmin menoleh dan–

"Ya!"

"Hahaha"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun! Kau mengotori wajahku" dengan kesal, Sungmin menghapus cat yang ada diwajahnya hasil dari kejahilan Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha... jangan dihapus, Sungmin. Wajahmu terlihat cocok dengan cat itu, haaha" Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal memegangi perutnya.

Sungmin yang menatapnya geram langsung mengambil kuas cat dan melumurkannya pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"Haahaha" gantian Sungmin yang tertawa melihat sebagian wajah Kyuhyun sudah terlumuri oleh cat.

"Ya! Sungmin! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sungmin berhenti tertawa, "Mwo? Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku!" Sungmin menunjuk pipinya yang terdapat bulatan kecil berwarna biru.

"Tapi aku kan hanya memberimu bulatan kecil. Bukan mengecat separuh wajahmu seperti ini!" ujar Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Sama saja intinya. Kalau tidak mau dijahili, jangan mulai jahil duluan! Tapi Kyuhyun, wajahmu justru terlihat tampan jika seperti ini. Hahahah"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, marah. Dia mengambil kuas cat dan mendekati Sungmin. Dilumurkannya cat pada tangan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau mengecatku lagi!" teriak Sungmin kesal.

"Mwo?" jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

"Aissh.. nih rasakan" Sungmin kembali membalas perbuatan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Awas kau Sungmin!"

Dan terjadilah saling serang cat diantara keduanya yang membuat ruangan yang sudah capai mereka bersihkan menjadi kotor kembali.

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" seketika mereka berdua berhenti saling melempar cat dan menoleh kearah pintu ruangan.

Shin Seonsaeng berdiri geram melihat kelakuan anak muridnya. "Oh, tidak!" Shin Seonsaeng perlahan memasuki ruangan dengan tatapan tertuju pada lima buah kaleng cat yang isinya telah tumpah berantakan.

"Kalian ini! Saya menyuruh kalian untuk membereskan ruangan ini, bukan untuk dibuat berantakan seperti ini!" dada Shin Seonsaeng naik turun akibat luapan amarahnya.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memasang sikap waspada, mendekati Sungmin perlahan menggenggam tangannya.

"Eh?"

"Sungmin, aku hitung sampai tiga, kita lari secepat kilat" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Tapi–"

"Sudah ikuti aku saja" bisiknya lagi sambil mengawasi gerak – gerik Shin Seonsaeng yang menjauhi pintu.

Sungmin mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah, satu...dua...TIGA! LARIII"

"YA! MAU KEMANA KALIAN? JANGAN LARI!"

.

=oooo=

Bruuk

"Hah... hari yang melelahkan"

Sungmin langsung merebahkan diri di ranjangnya tanpa mengganti seragam yang telah kotor penuh noda cat. Lelah sekali rasanya harus kembali membersihkan ruangan yang sama setelah berlari mengitari sekolah.

Ya, Shin Seonsaeng tidak membiarkan mereka berdua kabur begitu saja. Guru gembul itu berlari mengejar mereka. Sesuatu hal yang tidak disangka Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka mengira Guru dengan tubuh segembul itu tidak dapat berlari mengejar mereka. Namun siapa disangka jika Shin Seonsaeng adalah mantan atlet lari marathon.

Sehingga ditambah lah hukuman untuk mereka berdua. Mereka disuruh membersihkan kembali ruangan itu dan harus membantu Shin Seonsaeng memeriksa pekerjaan seluruh siswa satu sekolah setiap hari sepulang sekolah selama satu bulan!

Dan yang membuat Sungmin kesal adalah hukuman itu harus dijalankan berdua dengan Kyuhyun! Dia harus bersama – sama dengan Kyuhyun selama sebulan! Oh tidak!

"Sial sekali nasibku ini" ucapnya sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya.

_Drrt...drrt.._

Sebuah getar mengalihkan pemikiran Sungmin. Dilihatnya ada satu pesan masuk.

**From : Kim Yumi**

**Sungmin-ssi, kau tidak apa – apa?**

**Aku dengar Shin Seonsaengnim menyuruhmu**

**membersihkan ruangan belakang sekolah hingga dua kali.**

**Aku minta maaf, Sungmin-ssi, ini semua karena aku.**

**Harusnya aku memberitahumu pagi tadi kalau bel sudah berbunyi.**

**Tapi, aku terlalu takut untuk menyela pembicaraanmu dengan Kyuhyun-ssi**

**Mianhae :(**

Sungmin hampir saja terjatuh dari ranjangnya ketika tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Ditambah lagi, isi dari pesan itu yang menggambarkan jika sang pengirim mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Dengan cepat, Sungmin membalas pesan itu.

**To : Kim Yumi**

**Nan Gwaenchana ^^**

**Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Yumi-ah.**

**Ini juga salahku, jadi aku pantas menerima hukumannya**

**Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku :)**

**From : Kim Yumi**

**Syukurlah kalau tidak apa – apa ^^**

Sungmin berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan yang lain.

**To : Kim Yumi**

**Hm.. kau sedang apa Yumi-ah?**

**From : Kim Yumi**

**Aku sedang berada di supermarket dekat rumah, Sungmin-ssi ^^**

**To : Kim Yumi**

**Benarkah?**

**Aku akan menjemputmu Yumi-ah, kau tunggu aku, Ne?**

**From : Kim Yumi**

**Baiklah ^^**

"Yes!" dengan cekatan, Sungmin bangkit dari ranjangnya dan bergegas untuk membersihkan diri, tidak mau membiarkan sang gadis pujaan menunggu lama.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, Sungmin keluar dengan pakaiannya yang rapi dan wangi. "Aku akan berkencan dengan Kim Yumi! Yeeahh!"

Secepat kilat, Sungmin keluar dari rumahnya dan bergegas mengendarai motornya sebelum–

"Rapi sekali" –sang pengacau datang mengganggu.

Sungmin menghela napas, mencoba mengacuhkan orang yang membuat harinya sial.

"Hey, Sungmin-ah! Tumben sekali kau rapi sore – sore begini. Mau kemana kau?" tanya orang itu curiga.

Sungmin menoleh perlahan, mencoba tersenyum. Benar – benar sial harus menerima kenyataan kalau rivalmu adalah tetanggamu.

"Aku mau kemana bukan urusanmu, Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Sungmin langsung meng-gas motornya melaju cepat.

"Ya! Sungmin!"

.

.

.

Sungmin sampai di tempat tujan hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit. Tepat saat Kim Yumi melangkah keluar.

"Yumi-ah!" panggil Sungmin.

"Oh, Sungmin-ssi. Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tidak, aku baru saja sampai. Sudah selesai belanjanya?" Yumi mengangguk manis. "Mau makan eskrim?" tawar Sungmin yang dibalas anggukan lagi oleh Yumi.

.

.

.

_Drrt...drrt...drrt..._

"Yeoboseyo?"

'_Kyu, kau dimana? Kenapa tidak datang ke tempat biasa? Aku dan Eunhyuk menunggumu disini'_

"Aku sedang di rumah, Hae. Aku sedang malas kesana, kau kan tahu sendiri aku habis dihukum Shin Seonsaeng. Lagipula sudah hampir malam" jawab Kyuhyun malas.

'_Kau akan menyesal jika tidak datang kesini, Kyu'_

"Apa?"

'_Kim Yumi dan Sungmin sedang berkencan'_

"MWO? Jadi tadi sore dia pergi menemui Yumi? Aissh..tak akan kubiarkan. Kau tunggu aku disana, Hae" Kyuhyun menutup ponselnya geram. "Lee Sungmin... beraninya kau mencuri start dariku"

.

.

"Sungmin-ssi? Kau baik – baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali" tanya Yumi khawatir. Mereka saat ini tengah berada disebuah kafe, menikmati eskrim.

"Gwaenchana Yumi-ah. Dari tadi kau terus saja menanyakan hal yang sama. Aku tidak apa – apa" ulang Sungmin tegas meski suaranya sedikit parau.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat, Sungmin-ssi. Lebih baik kita pulang saja, ne?" tukas Yumi hendak bangkit namun tidak jadi karena tangannya ditahan Sungmin.

"Nanti saja. Habiskan dulu eskrimmu. Baru kita pulang, aku akan mengantarmu" ucap Sungmin dengan senyum lemah. Yumi tidak bisa membantah lagi, dengan sedikit ragu dia menganggukan kepalanya dan menghabiskan cepat eskrimnya, hingga tersedak.

"Uhuuk...uhuuk"

Sungmin mengulurkan tissue dan mengusap lembut bibir Yumi "Pelan – pelan saja, Yumi-ah"

Deg

Yumi mengangguk malu – malu mendapati senyuman manis dari Sungmin.

"Ouw, jadi kalian berda berkencan disini"

'**Sial! Suara laknat itu lagi'** Batin Sungmin kesal.

Sungmin menoleh ke orang tersebut yang telah seenaknya duduk diantara dirinya dan Yumi. "Sedang apa kau disini? Kau membuntutiku ya?" tanya Sungmin memicingkan mata.

"Percaya diri sekali kau. Aku hanya kebetulan ingin ke tempat ini, dan ternyata bertemu Yumi disini. Sepertinya kita berjodoh, Yumi-ah" Kyuhyun menggerling nakal pada Yumi.

Yumi terkekeh, "Kau ini lucu sekali Kyuhyun-ssi"

Sungmin yang hendak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, terhenti saat merasakan kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Ya, sejak tadi sebenarnya Sungmin merasakan sakit di kepala dan nyeri ditubuhnya. Namun, dia berusaha menutupi itu dari Yumi. Biar bagaimanapun dia yang mengajak Yumi 'berkencan', tidak mungkin kan dia meninggalkan Yumi begitu saja.

"Yumi-ah. Kau sudah dari tadi kan disini? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita jalan – jalan sebentar? Mumpung hari belum terlalu malam" tawar Kyuhyun pada Yumi.

"Tapi, aku sedang bersama Sungmin-ssi"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Biarkan saj–"

"Tidak apa – apa Yumi-ah. Kau pergi saja dengan Kyuhyun"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun dan Yumi menoleh dan menemukan Sungmin sedang tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, merasa curiga kenapa dengan mudahnya Sungmin memberikan akses Kyuhyun mendekati Yumi.

"Sungmin-ssi?"

"Mianhae Yumi-ah. Aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang. Ibuku menyuruhku cepat pulang, ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya. Tidak apa kan kau pulang dengan Kyuhyun?"

Yumi menggeleng. "Tidak apa, aku pulang sendiri pun tidak apa. Lebih baik kau cepat pulang Sungmin-ssi. Tidak baik membiarkan ibumu menunggu lama. Lagipula, kau terlihat lelah" ujar Yumi pengertian.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang. Pastikan Yumi sampai rumah dengan selamat, Kyuhyun-ah, jaga dia. Annyeong" pamit Sungmin meninggalkan merea berdua.

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit ketika secara tidak sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Sungmin yang dirasa cukup panas. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia menggelengkan kepala tidak peduli.

.

.

=oooo=

.

.

"Kemana anak itu? Tumben sekali aku tak melihatnya" gumam Kyuhyun. "Aku juga tidak melihat Yumi seharian ini. Jangan – jangan..." Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang memainkan bola basket di ruang olahraga segera melesat keluar.

Namun, baru langkah kesepuluh setelah keluar, dia sudah menemukan seseorang.

"Yumi-ah"panggilnya.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Annyeong" Yumi membungkuk sopan saat Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"Kau baru kelihatan. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?" tanya Kyuhyun berbasa – basi menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Sangat nyenyak, Kyuhyun-ssi" ucapnya dengan senyum.

"Oh, kau mau kemana membawa lembaran banyak seperti itu? Tidak pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun merasa aneh. Pasalnya sekolah sudah hampir sepi.

"Aku ingin ke ruangan Shin Seonsaeng menyerahkan tugas ini"

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti mendengar nama Shin Seonsaeng disebut. Pasalnya, dia melupakan hukuman yang harus dia jalankan setiap jam pulang sekolah.

"Kyuhyun-ssi? Kau kenapa?" tanya Yumi heran melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah sedikit pucat.

"Ah, aku baru ingat kalau ada janji dengan Donghae. Maaf tak bisa menemanimu ke ruangan Shin Seonsaeng, Yumi-ah. Aku pergi duluan yaa, Annyeong"

Kyuhyun langsung pergi melesat secepat mungkin meninggalkan sekolah.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh...akhirnya sampai juga pada pintu gerbang. Kenapa sekolah ini besar sekali sih! Untung aku tidak bertemu Shin Seonsaeng" gumam Kyuhyun bersandar pada gerbang sekolah.

"Mau pulang Kyuhyun?"

"Iya, eh?" Kyuhyun menoleh, dan –"Shin Seonsaengnim!" ucapnya terkejut menemukan Shin Seonsaeng yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Mau kabur, eoh? Cepat ikut saya!" perintah Shin Seonsaeng telak sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menggerutu kesal.

Cklek

"Cepat periksa ini. Tugas anak kelas 3-A"

Kyuhyun menerima setumpuk tugas tersebut dan duduk di kursi yang terdapat di ruangan itu sebelum menyadari satu hal.

"Eh? Kenapa cuma saya saja?" tanya Kyuhyun menyadari tidak ada Sungmin.

"Eoh? Sungmin tidak masuk hari ini. Anemianya kambuh" jawab Shin Seonsaeng.

"Anemia?"

"Ne. Saya lupa kalau dia punya anemia. Harusnya kemarin saya tidak menghukumnya seperti itu" ujar Shin Seonsaeng merasa bersalah.

'**Pantas saja kemarin tangannya terasa panas'**

.

.

.

.

"Minnie-ah. Sudah baikan?"

"Eung? Eomma..Ne, sudah tidak terlalu pusing lagi"

Sang Eomma mendekati ranjang Sungmin dan mengecek suhu anaknya. "Tapi badanmu masih panas, Min"

"Gwaenchana Eomma. Besok juga sembuh" ucap Sungmin tersenyum meyakinkan.

Sang Eomma mengangguk. "Ah, ada temanmu ingin menjenguk"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Teman? Ryeowookie?"

"Bukan, tapi tetangga kita"

"Mwo?"

"Annyeong! Mianhae Ahjumma aku langsung masuk begitu saja". Ucap 'teman' itu yang dengan santainya masuk ke kamar Sungmin.

"Ah, tidak apa Kyuhyun. Silahkan, Ahjumma mau ke dapur dulu, ne? Kau mau minum apa?"

"Ah, tidak usah Ahjumma. Aku hanya sebentar. Lagipula rumahku kan disebelah"

Ibu Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah"

Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan saat Ibu Sungmin melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Sungmin ketus saat Ibunya sudah berlalu.

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Sungmin yang masih dalam posisi rebahan. "Kau ketus sekali. Aku kan sudah berbaik hati kesini menjengukmu" Sungmin hanya mendelik.

"Tidak kusangka kau selemah itu" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Baru mendapat hukuman seperti itu saja sudah terkapar"

"Ya! Kalau kau hanya ingin mengejekku, lebih baik kau pulang saja!" sahut Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Sungmin. "Mau apa kau?" tanya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun bersingut mendekatinya.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Sungmin. Dia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kening Sungmin. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat merasakan dahi Sungmin yang panas. "Wuh.. kau panas sekali Sungmin-ah" Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Sungmin dan menggenggammnya. "Tanganmu juga panas" tatapannya kembali pada wajah Sungmin. "Wajahmu juga pucat" ucapnya seraya mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyit mendapati wajah khawatir Kyuhyun. Dia menepis kasar tangan Kyuhyun yang masih bertengger di wajahnya. "Lebih baik kau pulang saja, aku mau tidur" ucap Sungmin pelan lalu menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya ingin protes, akhirnya mengerti. "Baiklah, kau istirahat saja. Aku pulang dulu, annyeong" pamitnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Sungmin membuka selimutnya saat merasa Kyuhyun sudah benar – benar pergi. Dia menghela nafas memandang langit – langit kamarnya. "Huh.. ada apa denganku"

.

.

_**Tubikon or Delete?**_

_Hai hai aku balik lagi nih dengan FF abal.._

_Gimana nih? Mau dilanjut apa di delete aja?_

_Mohon review-nya yaa.._

_Semoga ga dicuekin.._

_Hmm.. bagi yang mengharapkan konflik berat berkepanjangan,_

_Mian, kalian tidak bisa menemukannya di FF ini.._

_Ini hanya FF ringan, yang ada hanya drama dan romance gagal T.T_

_Sekali lagi, mohon tinggalkan jejak ya bagi yang sudah membacanya ^^_

_gomawo_

_Salam,_

_Restiero _


	2. Chapter 2

**Stand By Me**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Chapter 2**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Abal, OOC**

**Summary**** :****Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah RIVAL. Mereka bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati seorang wanita. Namun, bagaimana jika cinta justru tumbuh ditengah persaingan mereka?**

**Disclaimer : ****KyuMin milik mereka sendiri.**** Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. ****Cerita**** ini murni milik saya**

.

.

.

"Minnie? Kau mau kemana?" Nyonya Lee mengerutkan dahi melihat sang anak sore ini yang sudah berpakaian engkap dan rapi.

"Aku mau ke pergi berkencan Eomma" jawab Sungmin santai sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Berkencan? Dengan siapa? Kau kan baru sembuh sayang. Lebih baik istirahat saja" ucap Nyonya Lee khawatir.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. "Aku sudah istirahat total selama dua hari perlu udara segar. Tenang saja, aku sudah benar – benar sembuh. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji". Ucap Sungmin meyakinkan.

Nyonya Lee memandang anaknya. "Hmm, ya sudah, itu kemauanmu dan tidak bisa di cegah. Asal kau ingat jangan sampai telat makan, Min"

"Arraseo Eomma, aku pergi dulu, annyeong"

.

.

.

"Kau!"

"Kau lagi? Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus, hah?

"Mwo? Siapa yang mengikutimu! Kau yang mengikutiku!"

"Enak saja. Buktinya sekarang kau ada disini, apa namanya?"

"Aku kesini karena ada janji"

"Aku juga ada janji"

"Ka–"

"Mianhae aku terlambat"

Kedua namja yang sedang bertengkar, menoleh kearah suara halus itu terdengar.

"Yumi-ah" sahut keduanya.

"Mianhaeyo, Sungmin-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi aku datang terlambat" ucap Yumi masih dengan senyum penyesalan. Kedua namja itu –Kyuhyun dan Sungmin– masih terdiam bingung. Melihat itu, Yumi kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Ah, mian. Aku lupa memberitahu kalian berdua. Ehm, karena waktu itu kalian mengajakku ke tempat ini pada hari yang sama. Maka aku putuskan untuk pergi bertiga. Tidak apa kan? Bukankah bertiga lebih seru?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah mendengarnya. Rencana yang mereka bangun untuk berkencan dengan Kim Yumi pupus sudah.

"Tidak apa kan?" tanya Yumi lagi karena tidak mendengar jawaban dari keduanya.

"Tidak apa Yumi" jawab Sungmin dengan senyum dipaksakan. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Yumi tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, kalau begitu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Yumi antusias.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling pandang. Kemudian melempar pandangan pada Yumi kembali. "Terserah kau saja Yumi-ah" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalo kita pergi menonton?" tawar Yumi berbinar.

"Baiklah" sahut keduanya pasrah.

.

.

.

"Ini" Yumi menyerahkan dua tiket kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Sebenarnya aku sudah memesan online kemarin" terangnya.

"Seharusnya biarkan kami yang memesannya Yumi-ah" ucap Sungmin merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa. Aku terlalu bersemangat ingin menonton film ini. Jadi aku langsung memesannya"

"Ini film tentang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa sangsi dengan judul film tersebut.

"Ini tentang–"

_Drrt…drrt.._

"Ah sebentar" ucap Yumi saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dia melangkah menjauh untuk menjawab teleponnya.

"Hey, Sungmin. Menurutmu ini film apa?"

Sungmin menoleh. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Sudah, tidak usah banyak bertanya. Jika kau ragu, lebih baik kau pulang saja" ucap Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya.

Kyuhyun mendelik tidak setuju. "Dan membiarkanmu berduaan dengan Yumi? Tidak terima kasih"

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Hey, Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apa!" jawab Sungmin sewot.

Kyuhyun berjengit. "Kau ini sewot sekali. Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau kan baru saja sembuh, apa tidak apa jalan keluar seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir.

Namun Sungmin tidak menyadari itu, dia justru tersenyum sinis melihat wajah Kyuhyun. "Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi aku sudah sembuh seratus persen. Jadi lebih baik cari alasan lain untuk bisa 'mengusir'ku pergi".

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia masih betah memandang wajah Sungmin yang sekarang terlihat lebih segar dibanding dua hari kemarin. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa sepertinya Yumi lama sekali"

Gumaman Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok mungil Yumi. "Apa kita masuk duluan saja? Pintu bioskopnya sudah dibuka" usul Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Yumi?" kata Sungmin ragu.

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar. "Kita masuk saja dulu. Nanti di dalam kita hubungi Yumi lagi" tawarnya.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, ayo" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menariknya kedalam bioskop tersebut. Sungmin yang awalnya kaget, hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Kyuhyun yang menarik tangannya.

_Drrt...drrt.._

Sungmin merasakan ponselnya bergetar tepat saat dia sudah duduk nyaman.

**From : Kim Yumi**

**Sungmin-ssi...Mianhae**

**Aku tidak bisa ikut menonton**

**Aku harus segera pulang**

**Sekali lagi mianhae, kau lanjutkan saja dengan Kyuhyun-ssi**

**Mianhae..**

"Mwo?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tepat disebelahnya.

"Yumi tidak jadi menonton, dia ada urusan" jelas Sungmin. "Lebih baik sekarang kita keluar" Sungmin berniat bangkit kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak menahannya.

"Kenapa keluar? Sayang kan kalau tidak jadi nonton"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kita tetap menonton film ini. Lagipula Yumi pasti akan merasa bersalah kalau dia tahu kita tidak jadi nonton karena dirinya"

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. Memang sayang kalau tiket ini terbuang percuma. Tapi situasinya sekarang berbeda. Dia menonton film hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun! Oh, kenapa tiba – tiba suhu berubah menjadi sedikit panas?

Sungmin menoleh melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah santainya memandangi layar meskipun film belum diputar. Benar juga, kenapa dia tidak bisa bersikap santai seperti Kyuhyun? Tidak ada yang aneh kan menonton film berdua dengan sesama namja? Anggap saja bersama teman. Tapi...

"Sungmin, aku benar – benar penasaran! Menurutmu film ini akan menceritakan tentang apa ya?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Sungmin sedikit tergugup. Ia merutuki kebodohannya kenapa bisa sampai gugup menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Lihat akibatnya, kini Kyuhyun tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa merasa sakit lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun hendak menyentuh kening Sungmin sebelum Sungmin segera menepisnya.

"T-tidak aku hanya kaget" jawab Sungmin jujur.

"Kaget?"

"Ah! Itu filmnya mau mulai" ucap Sungmin mengalihkan Kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya lekat.

Merasa tidak akan mendapat jawaban memuaskan, akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar besar yang terpampang jelas di depan.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau tahu filmnya seperti itu, lebih baik tadi aku keluar saja!" gerutu Sungmin sambil memotong – motong daging di piringnya.

"Dari tadi kau menggerutu terus. Sudah, makan saja yang benar" jawab Kyuhyun sebelum menyuap makan malamnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati makan malam di sebuah restoran. Setelah dua jam lebih duduk terdiam menyaksikan film yang menurutnya membosankan. Awalnya Sungmin ingin langsung segera pulang, tapi Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu yang entah mengapa langsung dijawab anggukan kepala Sungmin tanpa perlawanan.

"Tapi memang film itu sangat membosankan! Kenapa Yumi memilih film seperti itu"

"Yumi kan seorang yeoja, tentu saja dia menyukai film romantis seperti itu. Lagipula menurutku cerita di film tadi cukup menarik" jawab Kyuhyun santai melanjutkan makannya.

Sungmin melirik. "Apanya yang menarik?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan alat makannya dan menopang dagunya. "Di film tadi menceritakan kalau kedua pemeran utama itu adalah sahabat yang berubah jadi cinta, kan? Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, sayangnya yang lebih dulu menyadari ada perasaan berbeda dari keduanya adalah sang pria. Meskipun cerita itu pasaran, tapi aku suka dengan cara sang pria mempertahankan cintanya" terang Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengerjap tida mengerti. Sejujurnya, Sungmin tertidur mulai dari pertengahan film sampai di detik film itu berakhir. Melihat awal film itu, ia sangat yakin akan sangat membosankan sehingga memutuskan untuk tidur. Dia mengira Kyuhyun pun akan sama sepertinya. Tidak disangka ternyata Kyuhyun menikmati film tersebut.

"Tidak disangka" gumam Sungmin kecil. "Aku sudah selesai. Kau yang bayar ini semua kan? Kau yang mengajakku makan jadi kau yang harus bayar!" teriak Sungmin mengacungkan pisau makan ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget melihatnya. "Ya! Turunkan pisau-mu! Tidak perlu khawatir, aku yang akan membayarnya! Kau tenang saja" Sungmin terkekeh pelan melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

"Aku seperti pria yang sedang mengajak makan kekasihnya saja" gumam Kyuhyun yang terdengar samar oleh Sungmin.

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Pelayan!"

"Ya, Tuan?" tanya pelayan sopan.

"Aku minta bill"

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar"

Setelah sang pelayan pergi untuk mengambil bill, Kyuhyun segera mengambil dompetnya, namun–

"Sungmin"

"Hmm?"

"Dompetku tidak ada"

Sungmin yang masih asik meminum jus-nya, tersedak. "Uhuukk..Apa? dompetmu tidak ada?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Iya, padahal jelas – jelas aku memasukkannya ke kantung belakang, tapi tidak ada" Kyuhyun terus memeriksa setiap tubuhnya.

Sungmin tersenyum mengejek, "Cih, bilang saja kau tidak punya uang untuk membayar semua makanan ini. Kalau tidak punya uang, bilang saja! Tidak usah berpura – pura kehilangan dompet. Sudahlah, biar aku yang bayar" ucap Sungmin seraya mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"MWO?" ucap Sungmin tiba – tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Dompetku juga tidak ada!"

"Apa?" teriak Kyuhyun panik. "Kapan terakhir kali kau memeriksa dompetmu?" tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

Sungmin kembali mengingat. "Saat bertemu dengan Yumi sebelum masuk bioskop" katanya.

"Ah! Pasti ada yang mencuri dompet kita saat memasuki ruang bioskop, Min. Terakhir kali aku memeriksa dompetku juga sebelum masuk bioskop" ucap Kyuhyun yakin.

"Lalu bagaimana kita akan membayar makanan ini Kyu?" cicit Sungmin gelisah takut ada yang mendengar.

Kyuhyun berusaha berpikir segala cara untuk meloloskan mereka berdua dari situasi ini. Dia tidak mau berakhir dengan mencuci piring di restoran ini.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain kabur, Min" saran Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Kau gila!"

"Tapi tidak ada cara lain, Min. Kita tidak bisa membayar makanan ini. Apa kau mau membayarnya dengan mencuci piring? Atau bisa saja kita dipukuli oleh keamanan tempat ini" jelas Kyuhyun ngeri.

"Tap–"

"Permisi Tuan. Ini bill anda"

Glekk

Lidah Sungmin mendadak kelu melihat seorang pelayan menyerahkan bill ke tangan Kyuhyun. Dalam sekejap dia merasa tidak bisa bernapas. Bulir keringat mulai keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Oh, baiklah" berbeda dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru dengan santainya mengambil bill itu dan tersenyum pada sang pelayan. "Um, tapi aku ingin memesan satu menu lagi yang sama untuk dibawa pulang. Bisa kan?"

Tanpa menaruh curiga, sang pelayan dengan sopan mengundurkan diri membawa bill itu kembali dan segera pergi ke belakang untuk memberitahu pada sang koki menyiapkan menu yang sama.

"K-Kyu...kenapa kau memesan lagi? Kita mau membayar dengan apa?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. "Ssstt...kau diam dulu" ucap Kyuhyun berbisik sambil mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

Greep

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini Ming" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum berdiri dengan menarik tangan Sungmin.

"MWO?"

Dengan memasang wajah setenang mungkin, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar bersama Sungmin disebelahnya. Sesekali melempar senyum kepada pelayan lain yang menyapanya. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga mereka tidak ketahuan dan berhasil lolos dari tempat ini. **'Aku harus membuat pengakuan dosa setelah ini' **Batinnya.

Pintu keluar sudah terlihat di depan mata. Tinggal selangkah lagi mereka bisa bernapas lega sebelum–

"Tuan! Anda mau kemana? Ini pesanan anda dan bill-nya" teriak pelayan yang sedari tadi melayani mereka berdua.

"Kyu..."

"Aku hitung sampai tiga, kita lari" Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam. "LARIIII!"

"Ya! Jangan kabur kalian! Security kejar mereka! Mereka berdua belum membayar makanannya!"

.

.

.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.. Kyu... berhenti sebentar, aku lelah" keluh Sungmin yang sudah dibanjiri peluh. Mereka sudah berlari sangat jauh dari restoran tersebut. Dan menurut Sungmin, tidak mungkin para penjaga itu mengejar mereka sejauh ini.

"Ayo Min. Ini belum jauh. Mereka bisa menangkap kita" ujar Kyuhyun cemas. Pandangannya masih beredar mengawasi keadaan.

"Tapi ini sudah cukup jauh Kyu. Tidak mungkin mereka mengejar sampai kesini" ucap Sungmin ditengah mengatur napasnya.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya. "Ini belum jauh Min! Mereka–"

"Dimana kedua orang itu? Cepat cari dengan teliti"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membelalakan mata mendengar suara berat itu sangat dekat. Mereka berniat untuk berlari lagi sebelum menyadari kalau mereka terjebak di jalan buntu.

"Coba periksa gang kecil itu" seruan seseorang terdengar.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Sungmin panik saat mendengar langkah – langkah kaki semakin mendekat.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan dan memejamkan matanya sebelum dengan cepat melepaskan jaket yang dia dan Sungmin pakai dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Dengan sigap dia tarik tubuh Sungmin merapat pada tubuhnya.

Chu~

Sungmin melebarkan matanya terkejut saat tanpa aba – aba Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya. Sungmin yang awalnya marah dan akan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, akhirnya mengerti ketika dia melihat tiga orang penjaga restoran berada di ujung gang ini. Dengan perlahan Sungmin memejamkan mata, takut penjaga itu menyadari.

Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga tidak sengaja bagian bawah tubuh mereka bergesekan dan mengirimkan sensasi aneh ke seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Ya! Dasar anak jaman sekarang semuanya mesum! Berciuman di gang sempit seperti ini. Dasar tidak tahu malu!" ujar seorang penjaga sengaja dibesarkan agar mereka mendengar.

"Sudahlah Hyung. Jangan mengganggu mereka, biarkan saja. Tujuan kita kan bukan untuk mencampuri urusan mereka" ujar penjaga lain yang lebih muda.

"Benar kata Taesuk. Lebih baik kita cari mereka di tempat lain sebelum mereka berdua pergi terlalu jauh"

Penjaga yang berujar kesal tadi akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo!" ujarnya seraya pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang berciuman di gang sempit diikuti oleh kedua penjaga lain.

Sepertinya kepergian ketiga penjaga tadi sama sekali tidak mengusik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Entah mereka sadar atau tidak, mereka berdua masih saja melanjutkan aksi mereka. Malah dirasa semakin dalam.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang tadinya berada di pinggang Sungmin, berpindah ke tengkuk Sungmin dengan satu tangan lain masih menahan pinggangnya. Sementara tangan Sungmin entah bagaimana sudah mengalung mesra di leher Kyuhyun.

Keduanya masih terlarut dalam sebuah ciuman –yang tadinya berniat untuk mengecoh– berubah menjadi pagutan dalam. Kyuhyun yang paling mendominasi. Ia menyesap rasa manis dari permukaan bibir plump menggoda milik Sungmin.

Tidak puas hanya bermain diluar, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menjelajah bagian dalam mulut Sungmin. Ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahSungmin. Dan seketika itu juga, Sungmin tersadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Apa – apaan kau?" tanyanya setelah berhasil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh. Dengan napas tersengal, dia mengusap bibirnya yang terlihat merah membengkak dan basah.

Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut karena kenikmatannya diputus begitu saja hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata sambil terus menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Ekspresi Kyuhyun itu membuat pipi Sungmin memanas. "Kau sengaja mengambil kesempatan ya" tudah Sungmin.

"Ya! Aku melakukan itu untuk melindungi kita! Kalau saja kau tidak lelah, kita bisa lebih menjauh dari mereka sehingga tidak perlu melakukan hal itu" bentak Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Tapi mereka sudah pergi dari tadi! Kenapa kau masih melanjutkannya?"

"Mana aku tahu! Aku kan membelakangi mereka. Justru kau yang melihat mereka, seharusnya kau memberitahuku"

Sungmin mendadak tergugup. "A-aku... aku juga tidak melihat mereka" cicit Sungmin malu mengakui.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tampan melihat perubahan mimik dan intonasi suara Sungmin. Perlahan, Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin. "Apa tadi kau memejamkan matamu?" tanyanya berbisik menggoda. "Apa kau terlanjur hanyut dalam ciuman kita tadi?" kali ini disertai hembusan napasnya di seruk leher Sungmin, membuat Sungmin hampir melenguh sebelum kembali mendorong tubuhnya.

"Ya! Kau–eungh"

"Min! Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun berseru panik saat melihat tubuh Sungmin limbung. Dengan cekatan dia menahan tubuh Sungmin agar tidak terbentur aspal jalan.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Tidak apa – apa. Aku hanya merasa kepalaku sedikit berputar" terangnya.

"Ini karena kau belum sembuh benar. Sudah kubilang seharusnya kau pulang saja dan beristirahat"

Sungmin sedikit mendelik. "Memangnya gara – gara siapa aku seperti ini, huh?" ujarnya menyindir.

Kyuhyun yang memang merasa bersalah hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi kata – kata Sungmin. Dia lebih memilih berjongkok dan menarik Sungmin keatas punggungnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Sungmin dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Menggendongmu, tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun cuek sembari mulai melangkah keluar dari gang tersebut.

"Cepat turunkan aku!" Sungmin terus meronta dan menggerakkan kakinya agar Kyuhyun melepaskannya. Namun sepertinya hal itu sia – sia karena Kyuhyun justru terus berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Kyuhyun! Turunkan aku!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya tepat kearah Sungmin diatas punggungnya. "Kau sedang sakit, Min. Jika aku menurunkanmu, kau bisa saja pingsan dijalanan dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Lebih baik kau diam dan terima saja. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu tidak lebih" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada serius.

Akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyuhyun tetap menggendong tubuhnya. Sebenarnya Sungmin bukannya tidak suka, dia hanya merasa malu. Terlebih ketika dia mengingat dua belas tahun lalu saat keduanya masih kanak – kanak. Sungmin pernah terluka dilututnya karena terjatuh dari sepeda. Kyuhyun yang saat itu tangah berada di atas pohon sambil memakan buah, langsung turun dengan cepat menghampiri Sungmin. Dengan cepat dia membawa Sungmin diatas punggungnya seperti saat ini.

Ternyata Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berubah. Dia tetap perhatian pada Sungmin meskipun hubungan mereka saat ini tidak sedekat dulu.

'**Aku merindukan saat – saat itu'**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tubikon**_

_**Chap 2 hadir \o/**_

_**Mian kelamaan apdet dengan chap yg pendek pula..**_

_**Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca n review ^^**_

_**Terutama buat :**_

**Sitara1083, sitapumpkinelf, Love Clouds, suciaticitrau, Zahra Amelia, reva kyuminelf, hideyatsutinielf, mayasiwonest .everlastingfriends, Silver Bullet 1412, ammyikmubmik, is)live89, hyuknie, Princess Pumpkins ELF, lia, Swwetfishycouple, sissy, chabluebilubilu, ChoLee, riesty137, manize83, ChoJhiMin, winecouple, Sung Hye Ah, maximumelf, requa, fariny, pumpkinsparkyumin, anomin, vivi sungminie, Minhyunni1318**

**Maaf kalo ada yang ga kesebut, keep review yaa :)**

**Gamsahae ^^ *bow***

**restiero**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stand By Me**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Chap 3**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Abal, OOC**

**Summary**** :****Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah RIVAL. Mereka bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati seorang wanita. Namun, bagaimana jika cinta justru tumbuh ditengah persaingan mereka?**

**Disclaimer : ****KyuMin milik mereka sendiri.**** Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. ****Cerita**** ini murni milik saya**

.

.

.

"Hey, Kyu. Aku dengar dari Eunhyuk, kemarin kau pergi berkencan ya? Cepat ceritakan padaku"

Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan benda kotak persegi panjangnya langsung menghentikan permainan kala sahabat ikannya ini telah bertengger manis dengan wajah penasaran tepat di hadapannya. "Apa? Kau ingin aku bercerita apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sebenarnya agak malas.

"Ya ceritakan apa saja yang terjadi kemarin malam"

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan meletakkan benda hitam panjang itu kedalam kolong mejanya. "Memang kau kira apa yang terjadi? Kami hanya menonton, lalu makan malam. Setelahnya kami di kejar – kejar petugas keamanan" jelas Kyuhyun menerawang.

"Mwo? Kalian di kejar – kejar petugas keamanan? Kenapa bisa?" tanya manusia ikan (read : Donghae) dengan antusias.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya "Kami kabur setelah menghabiskan makan malam. Dompet kami berdua hilang, sepertinya dicuri saat mengantri masuk ruang bioskop"

"Lalu? Kalian tertangkap?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Tentu saja tidak. Kami terus berlari tapi kami terpojok karena jalan buntu. Lalu aku..." Kyuhyun berhenti bicara sejenak. Entah kenapa dia merasa pipinya mulai menghangat. "Kau apa?" tanya Donghae tidak sabar.

"Aku mengambil inisiatif untuk menciumnya agar kami tidak tertangkap" jelas Kyuhyun dengan satu tarikan napas.

Donghae membulatkan matanya "MWO? KAU MENCIUM KIM YUMmmpph–"

"Apa – apaan kau! Jangan berteriak seperti itu!" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Dia melepaskan bungkaman tangannya dari mulut temannya itu.

"Mian, aku tidak menyangka kau berani mencium Kim Yumi dalam keadaan seperti itu" ucap Donghae kali ini dengan nada cukup pelan.

"Siapa yang mencium Kim Yumi?"

"Eh?" Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. "Bukannya kau berkencan dengan Kim Yumi? Lalu siapa yang kau ceritakan tadi?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun to the point yang membuat Donghae makin terlonjak.

"MWO? Kyuhyun... kau? Kau juga gay?"

"Mwo? Ya!"

Pletakk

"Aww.."

"Apa maksudmu ikan!"

Donghae merengut sambil mengusap kepalanya akibat pukulan keras Kyuhyun. "Mwo? Aku kan hanya bertanya!" ucapnya kesal.

"Tapi maksudmu apa mengatakan aku gay!" ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima. "Memangnya aku seperti kau dan Eunhyuk!"

"Hey, hey.. kenapa kau jadi marah – marah? Aku kan hanya menyimpulkan apa yang kudengar. Kau bilang kau berkencan dengan Sungmin dan kalian berciuman! Oh God" ujar Donghae heboh sendiri.

Pletakk

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di kepala Donghae. "Bisa tidak sih kau jangan heboh begitu? Aku tidak sengaja kencan dengannya. Tadinya, Kami pergi bertiga dengan Yumi. Tapi tiba – tiba Yumi harus pergi, jadi ya kami lanjutkan saja. Dan lagi, kami tidak berciuman! Itu hanya tak tik agar kami tidak tertangkap! Kau jangan menyebar gosip aneh – aneh" jelas Kyuhyun mengelak.

Donghae hanya mencibir. "Cih.. bilang saja kau tidak tahan untuk menciumnya jadi kau mencari alasan lain" gumam Donghae.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak!" elak Donghae cepat.

"Eh tapi Kyu, bukannya kau pernah bilang kalau kalian dulunya adalah teman kecil? Kenapa sekarang menjadi musuh? Kau belum pernah menceritakannya padaku maupun Eunhyuk" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun menatap lurus kedepan. Pandangannya berubah sendu. "Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak begitu paham apa yang terjadi. Yang jelas, begitu sadar kami sudah tidak seperti dulu" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Maksudku adalah... kau bodoh. Sudahlah aku mau keluar dulu"

"Hey, Kyuhyun-ah mau kemana kau? Bel sebentar lagi berbunyi, apa kau tidak takut kena hukum Shin Seonsaeng lagi? Ya!" ujar Donghae memperingati temannya yang sudah berlenggang santai pergi meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

"Hoahmm... aku masih mengantuk"

Sungmin berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya. Terlihat sekali anak ini tengah memaksakan dirinya yang masih setengah sadar untuk berjalan. Sesekali mengusap wajah dan menguap. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidur hanya dua jam. Pikirannya telah melayang teringat peristiwa di jalan sempit itu.

"Aishh... kenapa aku masih memikirkannya lagi sih" gerutu Sungmin merasa kesal sendiri. Sejak semalam bahkan sampai tadi pagi saat bangun tidur, dia masih bisa merasakan hangat bibir orang itu pada bibirnya. Berlebihan memang.

"Aahh... sudah hentikan otak bodoh!" Sungmin meremas – remas surai hitamnya sendiri. Menarik kuat rambutnya berharap pikirannya yang dipenuhi orang itu juga tertarik keluar.

"Hey, Min. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa menarik – narik rambutmu seperti itu?"

_Deg_

Sepertinya tindakan itu tidak berhasil. Buktinya Sungmin malah semakin berhalusinasi kalau suara itu tengah menyapanya dan wajah itu tepat berada dihadapannya tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Hey, kenapa melamun? Aku bertanya padamu"

"Eh? Kyuhyun?"

"Ne, aku bertanya padamu kenapa kau menarik – narik rambut seperti itu?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan menggeleng – gelengka kepalanya guna memastikan sosok dihadapannya ini benar - benar nyata.

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin. "Sungmin?"

"Ya! Mau apa kau? Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari wajahku" ucap Sungmin setelah sepenuhnya sadar.

"Kenapa kau ketus sekali? Aku kan hanya bertanya" ucap Kyuhyun agak merungut.

"Aishh, sudah sana minggir! Aku mau lewat!"

"Tidak mau"

"Kau!"

"Pagi Sungmin-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi"

Suara manis seorang yeoja terdengar menyapa kedua namja yang sepertinya baru memulai pertengkaran mereka dipagi hari.

Kedua namja itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menampakan seorang yeoja dengan senyum menawan yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sungguh, namja manapun yang melihatnya pasti akan dibuat jatuh bertekuk lutut.

Sama seperti halnya kedua namja ini. "Pagi Yumi-ah" sahut keduanya bersamaan tidak lupa dengan senyum terbaik mereka.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian semalam. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkan kalian begitu saja, sungguh. Semalam ibuku menghubungiku dan mengatakan kalau sepupuku baru saja tiba dari Jepang, aku harus menemaninya. Dan aku tidak bisa menolak perintah ibuku. Maafkan aku Sungmin-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi" ujar Yumi merunduk dengan penuh penyesalan. Terlihat jelas rasa bersalah di wajahnya.

Sungmin yang pertama kali bertindak. Dia mendekati gadis itu dan menepuk pundaknya lembut. "Gwaenchana, Yumi-ah. Hanya masalah seperti itu kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti ini" ujar Sungmin menenangkan.

Yumi mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sungmin. "Tapi aku tetap harus meminta maaf pada kalian Sungmin-ssi"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Yumi-ah. Kami tidak marah padamu. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan" ujar Sungmin dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Terima kasih, Sungmin-ssi" balas Yumi akhirnya tersenyum.

Keduanya terlarut dengan mata yang berpandangan dan saling melemparkan senyum manis mereka. Melupakan akan keberadaan makhluk lain diantara mereka. Makhluk itu tengah sedikit mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap cemburu melihat posisi kedua insan yang sepertinya tengah jatuh cinta.

'**Mengambil kesempatan, eoh? Enak saja!' **Batin sang makhluk tersebut, atau yang biasa kita kenal dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun.

"EHEMM"

Sepasang Namja dan Yeoja tersebut tersentak mendengar deheman keras dariseseorang diseblah mereka. Mereka berdua menoleh, dan langsung saja disambut dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Lebih baik kita segera masuk ke kelas Yumi-ah" ucap Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Yumi dan menggenggamnya. "Mari aku antar kau ke kelas" ucapnya dengan 'senyuman'.

Sungmin mengernyit melihat tautan tangan itu. "Biar aku saja yang mengantar Yumi ke kelas" ucapnya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Yumi dari Kyuhyun. Namun gagal saat Kyuhyun justru menarik Yumi merapat padanya dan menjauhi Sungmin.

"Aku yang akan mengantar Yumi. Kelas kami searah, sedangkan kelasmu? Kau tidak sadar jika saat ini kita tengah berdiri di depan kelasmu?"

Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. **'Bodoh!' **umpatnya kesal.

"Tapi... aku akan tetap mengantar Yumi" ucap Sungmin keras kepala. Sepertinya dia tidak rela memberikan Kyuhyun kesempatan lagi bersama Yumi.

"Kau–"

"Terima kasih Sungmin-ssi. Tapi biar aku dengan Kyuhyun-ssi saja, kelas kami memang searah. Lagi pula untuk apa kau repot – repot mengantarku lalu kembali lagi ke kelasmu? Nanti kau bisa di hukum Shin Seonsaeng lagi"

Kyuhyun mengangkat ujung bibirnya mendengar ucapan Yumi, sementara Sungmin justru sedikit merasa kecewa. "Baiklah" ucapnya akhirnya menyerah.

"Ya sudah, kajja Yumi-ah" Dengan sok akrabnya, Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Yumi. "Sampai nanti Lee Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum kemenangan melihat ekspresi marah Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeram kesal melihat Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya membawa Yumi pergi dalam rangkulanmesranya. Darahnya makin mendidih ketika dia menangkap senyuman mengejek dari Kyuhyun.

"Awas kau Kyuhyun!"

"Sungmin? Sedang apa kau? Kenapa berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu? Tidak mau masuk?"

"Eh? Kau Wookie" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya sebentar ke sosok yang menyapanya sebelum pandangannya kembali menuju dua orang yang sudah berjalan agak jauh.

Ryeowook yang memang baru datang sedikit bingung melihat sahabatnya berdiam diri di depan pintu kelasnya. Terlebih saat menyadari pandangan Sungmin yang tetap lurus. Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin dan menemukan seorang yeoja yang sedang dirangkul oleh namja disebelahnya. Meskipun melihat dari belakang, namun Ryeowook dapat dengan mudah mengenali mereka.

"Kyuhyun dan Yumi?"

Sungmin mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa mereka bisa bersama? Dan mereka terlihat mesra sekali. Apa mereka akhirnya bersama?" ucapan Ryeowook spontan membuat Sungmin akhirnya menolah.

"Mwo? Bermimpi saja kalau Kyuhyun bisa merebut Yumi dariku. Si evil itu hanya bisa mencuri kesempatan! Padahal tadi aku yang sedang berbincang dengan Yumi. Tapi si evil itu selalu saja mengganggu kami berdua! Arghh... apa maunya sih anak itu!" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Mungkin dia tidak suka melihat kalian bersama, sama sepertimu"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya "Iya, aku tahu. Tapi harusnya dia bisa bersikap sportif. Padahal jika dia yang lebih dulu ada kesempatan dengan Yumi, aku tidak pernah mengganggunya. Tapi jika aku yang mendapat kesempatan, dia selalu saja datang mengganggu dan akhirnya semua usahaku untuk menarik perhatian Yumi malah hancur berantakan. Semua berujung dengan pertengkaran kami yang membuat Yumi pergi tanpa kusadari dan oh... jangan lupakan Shin Seonsaeng yang tiba – tiba datang sehingga membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk"

"Padahal aku yakin sekali kalau Yumi sudah jatuh hati padaku. Sikapnya lebih ramah padaku dari pada dengan Kyuhyun. Aku yakin kalau Yumi pasti memilihku" ucap Sungmin terlalu percaya diri.

"Setelah aku perhatikan dengan seksama, sepertinya kalian berdua sangat cocok. Hem.. serasi jika menjadi pasangan kekasih" ucap Ryeowook mantap.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. "Benarkah Wookie? Ah.. akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga. Aku dan Yumi memang serasi. Aku yang katamu sangat manis dengan Yumi yang cantik. Pasti semua orang akan iri melihat kecocokan kami nanti" ucap Sungmin dengan mata yang berbinar. Dia sangat senang sekaligus tidak menyangka jika Ryeowook akhirnya mendukung dirinya dengan Yumi. Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari dukungan sahabat bukan?

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata melihat Sungmin. "Bukan..." ucap Ryeowook pelan namun masih dapat tertangkap telinga Sungmin. "Bukan apa Wookie?" tanya Sungmin.

"Maksudku yang cocok dan serasi itu bukan kau dan Yumi. Tapi kau dan Kyuhyun"

"MWO?"

"Iya, kau dan Kyuhyun. Aku pernah bilang bukan, kalau kau lebih baik mencari kekasih yang tampan saja? Dan menurutku, Kyuhyun itu akan cocok denganmu. Dia tampan, tinggi dan juga sangat pintar. Kebalikan denganmu, kau itu manis, kau pendek dan agak gemuk dan err.. kau sedikit agak bodoh. Jadi, kalian berdua sangat cocok karena saling melengkapi"

Sungmin langsung syok mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook. Secara tidak langsung sahabatnya itu telah menghinanya. Apalagi melihat ekspresi Ryeowook itu. Tidak ada rasa bersalah yang tercetak diwajahnya, yang ada hanya wajah sumringah dengan kedua telapak tangan yang disatukan dan ditempelkannya pada pipi kanan.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya dalam, mencoba menstabilkan degup jantung dan aliran darahnya agar tidak terpompa lebih cepat. "Wookie... kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Dan kenapa harus Kyuhyun! Apa kau lupa kalau kami tidak pernah akur? Kau lupa kalau kami itu bahkan tidak pernah berbincang secara normal seperti lainnya? Kami selalu saja bertengkar Wookie! Bagaimana bisa kau bilang kalau kami cocok?! Ha?!" usaha Sungmin agar tidak mengeluarkan emosinya gagal sudah.

Sementara Ryeowook terlihat santai saja ketika Sungmin justru sedikit tersengal napasnya. "Justru itu, Min. Aku tahu kalau kalian tidak pernah akur. Tapi jika ku perhatikan, setiap kalian berdua bertengkar, kalian akan lupa dengan sekeliling kalian. Melupakan bel yang telah berbunyi, tidak lihat tempat hingga kalian pernah bertengkar di depan ruang BP. Bahkan kalian melupakan Kim Yumi! Yeoja yang selama ini kalian kejar. Dan menurutku itu sudah dapat dijadikan bukti kalau kalian memang serasi. Entah kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar di saat yang tepat. Seperti misalnya bertengkar di detik bel akan berbunyi dan sebagainya. Bisa dipastikan Shin Seonsaeng akan menemukan kalian dan memberi hukuman pada kalian sehingga kalian bisa terus bersama – sama. Pengamatanku benar kan?"

Yang ada dipikiran Sungmin saat ini adalah, ingin sekali dia menarik rambut Ryeowook sekaligus membenturkan kepalanya di dinding sekolah. Bagaimana bisa sahabat yang dikenalnya tidak banyak bicara tiba – tiba berubah dengan mengungkapan kesimpulan dari hasil 'pengamatan'nya dengan detail tapi tidak masuk akal itu?

Oh, apalagi ini tentang dirinya! Rasanya Sungmin ingin segera menenggelamkan diri di Sungai Han agar tidak mendengar ucapan Ryeowook yang lebih jauh lagi. Tapi cepat – cepat dia menghapus pikirannya. Kalau sampai dia melakukan itu, pasti Kyuhyun akan bersorak kesenangan karena rivalnya telah tiada.

"Wookie... aku benar – benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan. Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, hah! Aku dan Kyuhyun? Kami? Heuh..." Sungmin memijit pelipisnya. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Waeyo Min? Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang ada dipikiranku. Mianhae kalau aku salah. Tapi aku tetap dengan pendapatku. Lebih baik kau berhenti mengejar Yumi, dia tidak cocok denganmu. Carilah namja tampan yang menyayangi dan tulus padamu. Aku yakin banyak namja yang sebenarnya menyukaimu tapi mereka tidak berani menyatakannya" ucap Ryeowook sambil menepuk – nepuk pundak Sungmin.

"Baiklah Wookie. Jika nanti akhirnya aku menerima saranmu, aku akan mencari namja itu dan menjadikannya kekasihku. Tapi bisa dipastikan namja itu bukan Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin bernada final. "Lebih baik kita segera masuk. Sudah terlalu lama kita berdiri disini. Ayo"

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

_duk duk duk duk_

Terdengar bunyi pantulan bola dan decitan sepatu di dalam ruang olahraga ini. Terlihatlah seorang siswa tengah bermain bola basket.

Seorang?

Ya, dia tengah bermain basket seorang diri karena sekolah telah bubar sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Terlihat sekali dia yang sedang mencoba memasukan bola kedalam ring namun selalu gagal.

"Aku harus bisa. Aku tidak mau dibilang pendek terus. Aku harus lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun"

Rupanya siswa itu adalah Sungmin. Sepertinya dia sangat memikirkan ucapan Ryeowook tadi yang bilang kalau dia itu pendek. Dia berniat merubah postur tubuhnya menjadi lebih tinggi. Sejak jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, dia terus memikirkan caranya. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada olahraga basket. Meskipun dia sama sekali tidak bisa bermain basket, tapi dia harus mencobanya. Dia harus menjadi namja yang lebih tinggi.

Sungmin terus mendrible bola dan bersiap memasukan bola tersebut. Ia lompat setinggi – tingginya dan –Hup! Dia melempar bola kearah ring dan–

"Ya! Kenapa tidak mau masuk juga! Aissh..." Sungmin merasa kesal sendiri karena lemparan ke 208-nya masih juga gagal. "Bola ini pasti sudah rusak" simpulnya yakin.

"Mana ada? Bola basket di Sekolah kita ini adalah yang terbaik. Kualitasnya telah diuji terlebih dahulu. Kau nya saja yang tidak bisa main. Malah menyalahkan bolanya"

Sungmin memutar kepalanya kearah pintu ruang olahraga, dan –jeng jeng! Kyuhyun telah berdiri disana dengan senyum mengejeknya.

"Sedang apa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Sungmin sedikit heran. Rasanya dia tadi sempat melihat Kyuhyun keluar gerbang sekolah –pulang.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan. "Justru aku yang bertanya padamu, sedang apa kau disini? Bermain basket sendirian? Seingatku kau tidak menyukai olahraga ini"

"Bukan urusanmu! Lebih baik kau pulang sana!" usir Sungmin kembali melanjutkan 'permainan'nya.

_Hup_

Sungmin kembali melempar bola dan gagal lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Haaha... kau ini mau melempar bola atau melempar batu? Kenapa caranya seperti itu? Kalau tidak bisa main lebih baik tidak usah main. Haaha... lucu sekali"

Sungmin menatap geram Kyuhyun. "Berisik! Aku kan baru belajar, wajar saja jika caraku masih salah. Sudah sana pergi! Kau menggangguku"

"Kalau ingin belajar main, kenapa tidak saat jam istirahat saja? Aku dan anggota tim basket lainnya kan ada disini bermain basket. Kau bisa ikut bergabung"

"Tidak mau! Yang ada nanti kalian mentertawaiku" ucap Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

_Deg_

"S-Sungmin... ternyata kebiasaanmu belum berubah juga" ucap Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya kearah lain sambil menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kebiasaan apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

Kyuhyun yang kembali menoleh dan melihat gesture Sungmin, entah kenapa merasa kelu. _**'Sial. Kenapa aku jadi teringat kejadian kemarin malam disaat seperti ini' **_Batinnya.

"Sudah hentikan! Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Kau ingin menggodaku ya?" tanyanya tidak sadar. _**'What? Kenapa aku bicara begitu?'**_

"Mwo? Apa katamu!"

"Sudah, aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau mudah sekali marah sih"

"Kau yang selalu memancing emosiku!" ketus Sungmin.

Suasana mendadak hening. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Min"

"Hmm?"

"Kau mau aku ajarkan bermain basket?"

Sungmin sedikit mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penawaran Kyuhyun. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba – tiba baik dan menawarkan diri untuk mengajariku? Pasti ada yang kau rencanakan" Sungmin menyipit curiga.

"Ya! Bisa tidak kau singkirkan dulu pikiran burukmu itu? Aku hanya ingin menawarkan bantuan" ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri"

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Cih... lihat saja, memegang bola saja tidak benar. Bukan begitu cara memegang bola" Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin.

"Y..ya! Mau apa kau?" hardik Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mendekatinya dan menyentuh pergelangan tangannya.

"Hanya mau mengajarimu memegang bola dengan benar" sahut Kyuhyun acuh. "Buka telapak tanganmu agak lebar. Lenturkan pergelagan tanganmu. Ya... jangan terlalu lemas seperti itu" Kyuhyun terus memberi instruksi pada Sungmin yang masih dengan enggan mengikutinya.

"Sekarang coba kau ayunkan tanganmu dan pantulkan bolanya ke lantai. Tekan bolanya saat mencapai titik tertinggi ke arah bawah dengan sedikit meluruskan siku tanganmu. Nah seperti itu"

"Lihatkan? Aku bisa kalau hanya seperti ini" ucap Sungmin sombong.

"Cih... sekarang coba kau masukkan bola itu kedalam ring" tantang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mulai memasang kuda – kuda. "Ya! Posisimu itu salah. Condongkan sedikit badanmu kedepan, tekuk lututmu, posisikan bola diatas kepalamu dan tembak"

_Shoot_

"Ya! Kau ini bagaimana? Kau ini sebenarnya bisa tidak sih mengajariku? Lihat, bolanya tetap tidak mau masuk juga" ucap Sungmin kesal karena masih saja gagal memasukan bolanya.

"Kau yang tidak mengikuti instruksiku dengan benar. Aissh jinjja..." Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin. Memposisikan tubuhnya tepat dibelakang Sungmin.

"Buka kakimu selebar bahu, condongkan tubuhmu, tekuk lututmu sedikit... jangan terlalu ditekuk, sedikit saja. Posisikan bolanya diatas kepalamu, rilekskan bahumu, dorong bolanya dan tembak"

_Shoo... Duk.._

Masuk!

"Yess... aku berhasil" Sungmin berteriak kegirangan karena berhasil memasukkan bolanya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Greep

Mungkin karena reflek atau apa, Sungmin berbalik memeluk Kyuhyun yang memang berada dibelakangnya. "Kyuhyun! Akhirnya aku berhasil" ucap Sungmin masih dengan nada girang. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mengangguk sambil melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Sungmin.

Keduanya masih dalam posisi seperti itu dalam beberapa menit. Menikmati hangatnya tubuh satu sama lain dan tanpa disadari pelukan itu menjadi lebih erat.

_Deg... deg... deg_

Terdengar suara detak jantung yang saling bersahutan. Sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah yang telah merona hebat. "M-maaf... a-aku hanya terlalu senang" ucapnya merunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih betah memandangi wajah Sungmin yang menurut penglihatannya justru terlihat lebih manis dengan wajah yang merona. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan gerak – gerik Sungmin yang saat ini tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkram kuat ujung baju seragamnya. Terlihat sekali pemuda ini tengah gugup.

"A-aku harus pulang, Kyuhyun. Aku duluan" pamit Sungmin memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari situasi canggung itu. Sungmin berbalik dan mulai melangkah.

_Greep_

_Sreet_

_Chu~_

.

.

**Tubikon**

Annyeong... chap 3 nya hadir nih ^^

Wah, ga nyangka reviewers-nya bertambah.. gomawo :)

Mian, aku gabisa bahas pertanyaannya satu –satu, Cuma bisa beberapa aja..

**Q : kenapa di kasih judul Stand By Me?**

**A : karena aku lagi kangen sama OASIS.. band inggris yang tenar tahun 90-an, tau kan? sekarang mereka udah bubar.. dan lagu yang paling aku suka itu Stand By Me... heehe random bener ya?**

**Q : Apakah akan naik rated? o.O**

**A : sepertinya tidak, cukup satu aja kali ya FF-ku yang ber-rated M..bikin rated M itu susah chingu -,- Mian**

**Q : Adegannya sama kaya K-Drama?**

**A : Jeongmal? Adegan yang mana chingu? Aku gatau, sumpah. Tapi emg adegan yang makan di restoran tapi kabur gabisa bayar itu aku sedikit terinspirasi sama film Hollywood jdulnya **_**Chasing Liberty. **_**Kemarin aku lupa nyantumin kreditnye, heehe mian :P**

**Q : Yumi jahat? Nyopet dompetnya Kyumin?**

**A : Haaha.. enggak kok, Yumi ga sejahat itu :)**

**Q : Manggil saya dengan sebutan apa?**

**A : Heehe, kalo itu sih terserah chingudeul aja.. mau manggil saya Fishy, iank, restiero, chingu atau apapun terserah, saya terima kok ^^**

Udah ya segitu aja dulu...

Buat pertanyaan yang lain, saya buat penasaran aja ya, hihi...

Oh ya, Mian buat chapter yang pendek, saya masih berusaha bikin yang lebih panjang..

Dan mian juga buat alurnya yang kecepatan...

Dan pastinya, special thanks to:

**hyuknie, sitara1083, RianaClouds, maximumelf, sitapumpkinelf, HyunShi, Princess Pumpkins ELF, Vie Joyers3424, suciaticitrau, tripler lee, JewelsStar, Zahra Amelia, SPREAD JOY137, pumpkinsparkyumin, Beautiful Garnet, reva kyuminelf, aidafuwafuwa, mayasiwonest .everlastingfriends, hani .azzahra .39, Amira. SJH, leefairy, Choi Yuan, maria8, nova137, annie1984lee, AreynaSyndrome, Me hyuk'ah, winesouple, ZaAra evILKyu, minoru, sissy, chi nana, Guest, Chikyumin, chabluebilubilu, kyumin saranghae, evil vs bunny, Han young hee, KyoKMS26, Love Clouds, riesty137, IyaSiBum, Spring Diamond, lee sunri hyun, KYUMINTS, bebek, vallentina lee, miruki**

Gomawo for review-nya..

Jangan bosen ninggalin jejak lagi ya^^

*bow*

restiero


	4. Chapter 4

**Stand By Me**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Chap 4**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin****, etc**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Abal, OOC**

**Summary**** :****Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah RIVAL. Mereka bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati seorang wanita. Namun, bagaimana jika cinta justru tumbuh ditengah persaingan mereka?**

**Disclaimer : ****KyuMin milik mereka sendiri.**** Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. ****Cerita**** ini murni milik saya**

.

.

.

Sepi, sunyi, senyap. Itulah yang menggambarkan suasana Waiji Senior High School saat ini. Yeah, tentu saja, karena bel berakhirnya jam pelajaran sudah berdentang keras sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun jika kita sedikit menelusur kedalam, mungkin akan terdengar suara – suara lain dari ruang olahraga sekolah itu.

Bunyi detakan keras sepasang jantung yang saling berhimpitan tanpa celah. Memompa aliran darah serta memberi sensasi aneh pada dua orang namja yang saling berpelukan. Bukan sebuah pelukan biasa rupanya, kedua bibir itu juga menempel sempurna.

Suatu pose yang manis.

Entah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, tiga puluh menit sudah kedua namja itu tetap pada posisi mereka. Tidak ada pergerakan apapun, hanya saling memandang dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan keduanya. Tidak ada pagutan atau lumatan disana. Kedua bibir itu hanya saling menempel, entah karena terlalu kaget atau takut kalau momen ini akan berakhir jika mereka menggerakkan bibir mereka.

Tangan Kyuhyun melingkar manis di pinggang Sungmin, menahannya agar tidak beranjak. Meski tanpa ditahan pun, sepertinya Sungmin tidak berniat beranjak dari posisi manis mereka. Terbukti dari tangannya yang justru betah berada di bahu Kyuhyun. Keduanya sama – sama tidak menginginkan momen ini berakhir begitu saja.

Mereka berdua masih saling berpandangan lekat. Mencoba memahami arti dari tatapan yang dipancarkan. Memahami rasa dari bibir dan tubuh mereka yang menyatu. Sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu berjam – jam jika saja dua ekor kucing peliharaan sekolah yang sepertinya sedang kawin (?) tidak datang tiba – tiba dan merusak momen manis tersebut.

Keduanya sontak melepaskan pelukan mereka. Bertatapan sebentar lalu merunduk. Keduanya seperti berlomba mendapatkan warna merah padam pada wajah masing – masing.

Hening beberapa saat.

Mencoba menenangkan jantung yang tidak mau berdetak normal. Mencoba mencari arti dari debaran aneh yang muncul, memahami situasi yang mendadak canggung seperti ini.

"Aku..."

Keduanya berucap bersamaan.

"Sungmin...Aku.."

"Ah... a-aku harus pulang, Kyu. A-aku lupa ada janji dengan Eomma. Aku duluan ya, annyeong"

Sungmin langsung lari terbirit meninggalkan ruang olahraga beserta Kyuhyun didalamnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..." Sungmin terengah ketika berhasil berlari mencapai taman belakang sekolah. Matanya masih sigap mengawasi keadaan sekitar. "Dia tidak mengikutiku kan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Merasa sudah aman, Sungmin akhirnya merebahkan diri di rerumputan. Pandagannya lurus menata langit sore yang cerah. Satu tangannya beralih ke dada, memegang jantungnya yang masih berdetak cepat. Bukan karena berlari, tapi detakkan itu seperti memanggil – manggil seseorang yang baru saja ia tinggal kabur.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya.

Sungmin meletakkan tangan satunya menutupi matanya. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada kejadian masa kecilnya.

_**Flashback On**_

"_Cungminiminiminiminiminimin~~~~~~"_

"_Apacih Kyu? Kalo mau manggil Minnie jangan belicik kayak gitu dong" Sungmin kecil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu._

"_Heehehe... Mianhae nae Minnie" Kyuhyun nyengir ga jelas. "Ayo kita main di taman, Min" Kyuhyun menngandeng tangan Sungmin yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya._

"_Cudah dong, jangan ngambek kayak gitu. Kyunnie kan cudah minta maaf. Abicnya Minnie cuka ga dengel cih kalo Kyunnie panggil – panggil dali depan lumah cekarang. Cepeltinya makin becal, Minnie makin tuli, ya?"_

"_Ih, enak caja. Minnie ga tuli tau"_

"_Telus kenapa Minnie ga kelual – kelual?"_

"_Minnie lagi acik main ama lobot gundam hadiah dali Appa" jelas Sungmin tersenyum._

"_Lobot?"_

"_ "_

"_Jadi Minnie keacikan main cama lobot jadi lupa ama Kyunnie gitu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah berubah sedih._

"_Kyunnie ngomong apa cih? Ini Minnie kan cudah kelual mau main cama Kyunnie. Cudah nanti kebulu cole"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Esoknya**_

"_Minnie... Minnie... Cungminiminnnn..." seperti siang sebelumnya, Kyuhyun yang ingin mengajak Sungmin bermain bersama, memanggilnya dari teras rumah Sungmin. Namun, Sungmin belum juga keluar. "Minnie kemana cih, dali tadi di panggilin ga kelual juga" gumam Kyuhyun._

"_Apa aku macuk caja, ya?" Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir dengan jari telunjuk di keningnya "Hmm... yacudah aku macuk caja deh" ucapnya kemudian masuk kedalam rumah Sungmin yang pintunya memang tidak terkunci._

"_Minnie... Minnie?" Kyuhyun terus berteriak memanggil Sungmin setelah berhasil masuk "Kok tidak ada ya? Biacanya dia di luang tv"_

"_Eh? Kyuhyun?"_

_Kyuhyun menoleh karena namanya disebut, mendapati sosok ibu Sungmin yang menghampirinya._

"_Achumma, Cungmin dimana? Kok tidak ada? Dali tadi Kyu panggil juga ga kelual – kelual" adu Kyuhyun._

"_Oh... Minnie sedang di belakang dekat kolam renang. Sepertinya dia sedang bermain dengan robotnya. Kau kesana saja" jelas Ibu Sungmin yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun merengut._

_Dengan kurang sopannya, Kyu langsung berlari kearah yang ditunjukkan Ibu Sungmin. Nampak lah disana seorang anak kecil yang sedang asik bermain dengan sebuah robot. Terlihat sekali raut ceria dari anak manis itu._

_Melihat itu, Kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Sungmin, mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya memandang tajam –bukan pada Sungmin– tapi pada robot yang dipegangnya itu. Aura anak berumur lima tahun itu entah kenapa terlihat kelam._

_**Power... power... jdoorr... jdoorr... jdoorr...**_

_Begitulah suara yang Kyuhyun dengar keluar dari robot itu jika tombolnya di tekan. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin sampai saat Kyuhyun sudah berada sangat dekat dengan Sungmin pun, dia masih tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Perhatiannya masih terfokus pada sebuah robot yang menurut Kyuhyun tidak lebih tampan darinya._

"_Cungmin" panggilnya._

_Sungmin menoleh. "Eh? Kyuhyun? Kenapa ada dicini?" tanya Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin merengut._

"_Kenapa malah tanya? Aku kan mau ajak kamu main. Dali tadi aku cudah menggil – manggil kamu tapi kamu ga dengel" ucap Kyuhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya._

"_Mian Kyuu~ aku cedang main cama lobot ini coalnya" Sungmin memberi penjelasan._

"_Yacudah cekalang ayo main" ucap Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin agar bangkit. Namun Sungmin tidak juga beranjak dan tetap pada posisinya. "Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran._

_Sungmin memandang polos Kyuhyun "Kamu main cendili aja deh, ya? Ciang ini panac cekali. Atau Kyunnie mau main belcamaku dicini? Kita belmain lobot caja" tawar Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar, sedetik kemudian dia mengambil robot yang dipegang Sungmin "Yacudah cini"_

_Kyuhyun melangkah agak jauh dari Sungmin sambil memegang robot itu. "Kyunnie~ mau dibawa kemana lobotku?" ucap Sungmin menyusul Kyuhyun._

"_Tentu caja aku mau mengajaknya main"_

"_Tapi jangan jauh – jauh... kita main caja dicini beltiga"_

"_Tidak mau" ucap Kyuhyun mutlak. "Kyuu~" dengan cepat Sungmin menghentikan Kyuhyun dan merebut kembali robotnya._

"_Minnie apacih? Kok diambil lagi lobotnya?" Protes Kyuhyun._

"_Mainnya dicini caja" jawab Sungmin dengan puppy-eyes nya._

_Namun Kyuhyun tidak terpengaruh. "Tidak mau... aku mau main dilual. Cini!" Kyuhyun kembali mengambil robotnya namun ditahan Sungmin. sehingga terjadilah aksi tarik – menarik robot._

"_Dicini caja!"_

"_Tidak mau!"_

"_Kyunnie~"_

"_Minnie~"_

"_Kyuu..."_

_**Byuurr**_

_Karena aksi tarik – menarik antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, robot tersebut terlempar jauh dan akhirnya tercebur kedalam kolam renang._

"_Lobot Minnie" gumam Sungmin dengan genangan air mata. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya menjadi merasa bersalah. Robot itu terlempar ke kolam karena dirinya._

"_Minnie..." ucap Kyuhyun mendekat kesamping Sungmin dan hendak merangkul pundaknya sebelum Sungmin menepis tangannya._

"_Kyunnie menyebalkan!"_

_**Flashback Off**_

"Sungmin-ssi... Sungmin-ssi"

Suara manis seorang yeoja membangunkan Sungmin dari tidur sorenya.

Sungmin menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya, menampilkan sosok cantik tepat diatasnya. Sungmin langsung bangkit sambil mengucek matanya, memastikan sosok dihadapannya ini benar – benar dia.

"Yumi-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin setelah seratus persen tersadar.

Yumi tersenyum dan memposisikan diri duduk disebelah Sungmin. "Aku ada latihan cheerleaders hari ini" jawabnya dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk. "Hey, harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Sedang apa kau disini Sungmin-ssi? Bukankah kau tidak ada kegiatan lain? Setahuku anggota taekwondo tidak ada jadwal latihan hari ini" tanya Yumi agak penasaran.

Sungmin sedikit tergugup. Tidak mungkin kan dia memberitahu alasan yang sebenarnya pada Yumi.

"A-aku sebenarnya hanya ingin bersantai tadi, tapi tidak disangka aku ketiduran disini" jawabnya salah tingkah.

Yumi yang memang tidak punya bakat curiga, hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Sungmin-ssi..."

"Ya?"

"Apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Sungmin menoleh. "Tentu. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Yumi menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat menimbang – nimbang. "Hmm.. tentang kau dan Kyuhyun-ssi"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Yumi. Namun secepat kilat ia rubah ekspresinya setenang mungkin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun-ssi?"

_Deg_

Sungmin membelalakan matanya "K-kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanyanya.

"Maaf. Aku hanya penasaran dengan hubungan kalian berdua. Meskipun kalian selalu bertengkar jika bertemu, apalagi didepanku. Tapi, aku merasa hubungan kalian yang sebenarnya tidak seburuk itu. Kalian seperti mempunyai sesuatu yang spesial. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Kalian seperti mempunyai dunia sendiri jika sudah berhadapan. Apa... kalian saling menyukai?"

Pertanyaan telak Yumi sontak membuat jantung Sungmin benar – benar ingin melarikan diri dari tempatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Apa yang dikatakan Yumi hampir sama dengan yang dikatakan Wookie tadi pagi. Dan jawabannya sudah pasti sama. Sungmin juga tidak tahu.

"Sungmin-ssi" panggil Yumi menyadarkan lamunan Sungmin. "Kenapa melamun?" tanyanya lagi.

"A-ah... aku minta maaf. Aku hanya terkejut dengan apa yang kudengar" jawab Sungmin sembari menenangkan jantungnya.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya sejenak sebelum kembali menoleh pada Yumi. Tangannya terulur mengacak lembut rambut Yumi membuat pemiliknya menatap heran. "Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaanmu"

Yumi hanya diam menunggu penjelasan Sungmin selanjutnya. "Apa kau melihat kami seperti itu?" Yumi mengangguk. "Aku dan Kyuhyun... tidak memiliki hubungan spesial seperti yang kau katakan. Kami bahkan tidak pernah akur beberapa tahun kebelakangan ini. Jadi bagaimana mungkin kami saling menyukai" Jawab Sungmin tidak yakin seraya memaksakan senyumnya. "Memang ada apa Yumi? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini? Tidak mungkin hanya ingin tahu kan?" tanya Sungmin sedikit menyelidik.

"Benar kalian tidak saling menyukai?"

Sungmin mengagguk agak ragu sebenarnya.

Yumi menghela nafasnya. "Aku lega mendengarnya" ucap Yumi dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa cemburu jika melihat kalian berdua bersama. Meskipun kalian bertengkar"

_Deg_

Ucapan Yumi terdengar ambigu ditelinga Sungmin. _Cemburu? Yumi cemburu dengan mereka berdua? Apa itu berarti Yumi menyukai salah satu diantara mereka? Tapi siapa?_

Belum sempat Sungmin menanyakan apa yang ada dikepalanya, Yumi sudah bangkit dari sampingnya. Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya melihat Yumi yang sudah berdiri.

"Sudah sore, aku harus pulang Sungmin-ssi. Hari ini aku harus menemani sepupuku mempersiapkan segalanya untuk besok. Kau tahu? Sepupuku akan bersekolah disini. Aku senang" ucap Yumi kegirangan. "Kau mau pulang atau masih ingin disini?"

"Aku masih ingin disini Yumi. Kau pulanglah dulu"

"Ya, baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan ya Sungmin-ssi. Annyeong"

"Annyeong"

.

.

=======Stand By Me======

.

.

Pagi hari di rumah keluarga Lee

"Kemana Sungmin? Apa dia belum bangun?"

Tuan Lee yang sedang menyantap sarapannya baru menyadari kalau hanya dirinya dan sang istri yang berada di meja makan, sementara sang putra belum terlihat.

"Aku sudah membangunkannya tadi. Apa dia belum keluar juga?" Nyonya Lee beranjak untuk membangunkan kembali anaknya, namun belum dua langkah, terdengar suara langkah cepat Sungmin dari lantai atas.

"Pagi Umma, Appa" ucapnya seraya meneguk susu yang tersedia dimeja.

"Aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya"

"Minnie... tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Nyonya Lee saat melihat Sungmin langsung lari setelah menghabiskan susunya.

"Nanti saja di sekolah, Umma. Aku susah hampir kesiangan" teriak Sungmin dari depan pintu rumahnya.

Tuan Lee yang melihat itu hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala. "Anak itu tidak berubah. Masih saja sering terlambat" gumamnya.

"Yeobo"

"Hmm?"

"Aku belum bilang pada Sungmin tentang masalah pekerjaanmu. Kau saja ya yang bilang padanya"

Tuan Lee mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang istri. "Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku, yeobo? Kau kan tahu kurang lebih dua minggu lagi kita akan meninggalkan Seoul"

Nyonya Lee merunduk sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Mianhae... entah kenapa aku berat memberitahukan ini pada Sungmin" ucapnya.

"Tapi kau tetap harus memberitahunya agar dia bisa bersiap – siap. Setidaknya dia bisa mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan pada teman – temannya nanti"

.

.

.

.

"Aku harus cepat, aku belum mengerjakan pr-ku. Semoga Wookie sudah selesai" Sungmin bergumam sambil mengeluarkan sepeda motornya dari garasi rumah. Dia sudah bersiap menjalankan motornya, sebelum–

"Sungmin! Tunggu aku!"

_Hup_

"Eh? Mau apa kau?" tanya Sungmin saat dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun duduk di belakangnya.

Yang ditanya malah tersenyum tidak jelas. "Aku menumpang denganmu ya, motorku mogok" ucapnya dengan nada manja membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan munta seketika.

"Tidak. Turun dari motorku. Sana kau naik bus saja!" usir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merengut. "Sudah jam segini, tidak akan sempat kalau aku naik bus. Kau tega membiarkanku lari – larian mengejar bus? Setelah itu aku harus memohon – mohon minta dibukakan pagar. Aku harus push-up karena terlambat. Belum lagi kalau yang piket itu Shin Seonsaeng, aku pasti disuruh membersihkan satu sekolah. Aku juga belum sarapan tadi. Kau tega kalau aku nanti pingsan, masuk rumah sakit, dan–"

"Arreseo... arraseo. Untuk kali ini aku biarkan kau menumpang" putus Sungmin pada akhirnya. Sangat malas rupanya dia melihat wajah 'kasihan' Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Baiklah kalau begitu ayo jalan!"

_Greep_

"Ya! Apa – apaan ini? Lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak mau! Nanti kalau aku jatuh bagaimana?"

"Kau–"

"Sudah cepat jalan! Nanti kita berdua malah terlambat" ucap Kyuhyun memerintah seenaknya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menahan dongkol dihatinya. Dengan 'terpaksa' dia menjalankan motornya, membiarkan Kyuhyun menumpang dan memeluk pinggangnya.

=======Stand By Me======

.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga. Kalau tadi aku naik bus, pasti saat ini aku masih berdiri berdesakan"

Sungmin hanya berdeham memasang wajah datar.

"Hey, kau masih marah? Aku kan hanya sekali menumpang padamu. Motorku entah kenapa bisa mogok, aku tidak mengeceknya tadi malam. Aku akan membayarnya nanti kalau kau tidak ikhlas" jelas Kyuhyun namun Sungmin masih terdiam tidak menanggapi.

"Hey, Sungmin-ah"

"..."

"Sungmin-ah"

"Apasih!" bentak Sungmin pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun benar – benar tidak peka rupanya. Sungmin terdiam bukan karena masalah itu. Asal tahu saja, sebenarnya Sungmin sedang mengontrol detakan jantungnya. Berada bersama dan sedekat dengan Kyuhyun seperti tadi mengingatkannya pada kejadian kemarin sore. Sungguh, jika terus seperti ini, Sungmin tidak yakin bisa bertahan. Ditambah lagi sikap Kyuhyun yang seakan – akan tidak terjadi apa – apa.

"Nah, seperti itu baru benar. Ternyata meski jantungmu berdetak dengan cepat karenaku, kau masih bisa membentakku"goda Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin membelalakan matanya. Bisa – bisanya dia menggoda Sungmin seperti itu. Kini bisa dilihat wajah Sungmin yang semakin merona.

"Kau–"

"Yumi!"

Ucapan Sungmin terinterupsi oleh teriakan sekelompok yeoja yang menyebut nama Yumi. Sungmin mengedarkan matanya dan menemukan anggota cheerleaders di lapangan yang sepertinya sedang mengerumuni seseorang.

Dengan cepat, Sungmin berlari menghampiri kelompok tersebut diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. Sungmin terkejut melihat Yumi lah yang berada di tengah. Dia memegangi kakinya yang bedarah di bagian lututnya.

"Yumi-ah, gwaenchana? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sungmin panik.

"Gwaenchana Sungmin-ssi, aku hanya tidak hati – hati dan terjatuh. Lagi pula ini hanya luka ringan" Yumi meringis saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sungmin membuka tasnya dan mencari sesuatu didalamnya. "Jangan pernah anggap remeh luka sekecil apapun. Luka itu harus segera diobati" ucapnya masih sibuk merogoh tas. "Aish... kemana plesterku!" ucapnya kesal sendiri. Rasanya dia selalu menyimpan kotak P3K didalam tasnya. Tapi kenapa justru disaat dibutuhkan tidak juga ketemu.

"Biar aku bawa Yumi ke ruang kesehatan"

_Sreet..._

_Deg_

Dengan sigap, Kyuhyun mengangkat Yumi dan menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju ruang kesehatan. Meninggalkan anggota cheers lainnya dan juga Sungmin yang tiba – tiba membatu.

"Wah... Kyuhyun Oppa manis sekali"

"Dia sangat gentle"

"Beruntungnya Yumi.. aku juga mau digendong Kyuhyun Sunbae seperti itu"

Suara – suara bisikan sekelompok yeoja itu sama sekali tidak terdengar Sungmin yang masih sibuk memegangi jantungnya, merasakan sakit yang dia sendiri tidak tahu darimana datangnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin terdiam dipinggir lapangan. Pandangannya lurus kedepan dengan tangan yang menggenggam kotak yang dia cari. Saat ini hatinya masih berperang melawan perasaan – perasaan yang sepertinya sudah terlihat jelas.

Sungmin sedikit menyesali dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja dia bisa dengan cepat menemukan kotak ini, dia pasti sudah mengobati luka Yumi sehingga Kyuhyun tidak datang dan membawanya begitu saja.

Sungmin akui, dia merasakan perasaan cemburu. Tapi... entah kenapa dia justru merasa cemburu pada Yumi yang dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Dia merasa hanya dirinyalah yang pantas berada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Melihat raut khawatir yang Kyuhyun tujukan pada orang lain membuatnya merasa sesak.

Belum pernah selama Sungmin mengenalnya, Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkan orang selain dirinya. Apa itu berarti Kyuhyun menyukai Yumi? Walaupun selama ini Kyuhyun mendekati Yumi, tapi Sungmin merasa kalau Kyuhyun tidak menyukai Yumi. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yumi? Sungmin bersumpah dia sempat melihat semburat tipis saat Kyuhyun menggendongnya.

"Huh... sebenarnya apa yang kupikrkan?" Sungmin mendesah kecil.

Dia melihat jam tangannya. "Masih ada waktu sebelum bel berbunyi. Setidaknya aku harus menjenguk Yumi sebentar. Sungmin pabo!"

Sungmin mulai melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan. Biar bagaimanapun dia juga merasa sedikit khawatir pada Yumi. Yumi itu seorang yeoja yang lemah lembut. Luka seperti itu pasti membuatnya kesakitan.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti saat mencapai pintu ruang kesehatan. Sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya melihat pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Padahal Suster Ahn pasti selalu menutup pintunya rapat, dia akan marah jika ada siswa yang dengan seenaknya menutup pintu sembarangan.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka pintu itu.

_Deg_

Sungmin dikejutkan denga pemandangan yang menyakitkan. Saat ini dapat terlihat jelas, Kyuhyun sedang mencium Yumi. Meskipun Kyuhyun membelakanginya, tapi posisi yang dilihatnya ini sama dengan posisi mereka berdua saat terjebak dalam gang buntu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sungmin kembali meraba dadanya. Matanya kini mulai memanas, dia dapat merasakan matanya mulai tergenang air.

Sungmin menutup kembali pintu itu dan mulai melangkah pergi. Tidak kuat rasanya jika dia harus menyaksikan adegan itu lebih lama. Semua pertanyaan yang ada di dalam otaknya terjawab sudah.

Yumi ternyata menyukai Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun?

Tentu saja. Dia bahkan menciumnya! Kau lihat sendirikan Lee Sungmin.

_Tess..._

Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya. Rasa sakit itu tertumpah sudah.

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin langsung menghapus air matanya saat mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal."Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bel sudah berbunyi. Ayo cepat kita ke kelas" Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke kelas mereka.

"Sungmin, kau kenapa? Matamu terlihat memerah" tanya Ryeowook saat mereka sudah duduk di kursi mereka.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak–"

"Selamat pagi semuanya" suara Han Seonsaengnim menginterupsi ucapan Sungmin. Ryeowook yang tadi memperhatikan Sungmin pun mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran hari ini. Ada murid baru yang akan saya perkenalkan. Silahkan masuk" ucapnya pada seseorang di depan kelas.

Sosok baru itu memasuki kelas Sungmin dengan gagahnya. Wajahnya yang tampan dan tubuhnya yang tinggi membuat para yeoja sedikit histeris serta para namja yang menatapnya sinis.

Kecuali Sungmin

'_Mata itu... aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana' _Sungmin bergumam dalam hatinya.

Seperti kontak batin, sosok itu melihat kearah Sungmin dan tersenyum manis sebelum matanya kembali memandan kesekeliling kelas. Sosok itu membungkukan badan, sopan dengan senyum yang tidak terputus dari wajahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo yeorobeun. Kim Jungmo Imnida"

.

.

**Tubikon**

*pundung*

Akhirnya kelar juga ini chapter..

Mian buat chapter ini yang lebih pendek dari yg sebelumnya..

Mian juga buat typo(s).. ga sempet edit lagi soalnya

Big thanks to :

**Manize83, riesty137, maria8, leefairy, mayasiwonest .everlastingfriends, Love Clouds, Ri Yong Kim, hyuknie, aidafuwafuwa, Fishy kece, SsungMine, Maximumelf, sitara1083, Choi Yuan, bebek, Zahra Amelia, KYUMINTS, Me Hyuk'ah, annie1984lee, minoru, sissy, Snow Diamond, ZaAra EviLKyu, Ardilla KyuMin, Beautiful Garnet, pumpkinsparkyumin, SPREAD JOY137, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, nova137, Guest, KS, Kyumin saranghae, AreynaSyndrome, winecouple, sholania .dinara, ayyu .annisa .1, Cho meiwa, KyuMin Child, Cho Sa Min, is0live89, reva kyuminelf, Elf hana suju couple, KyoKMS26, sitapumpkinelf, ndah .ddocghiel1, Miruki, tupi nov, valentina lee, Ha young hee, dJOYers, hideyatsunielf, lee sunri hyun, Laura Rose, Nerz Cici, QQ KyuminShipper, FrancessDiva**

**Gomawo buat review-nya semua..**

**Jangan lupa review lagi ya ^^**

**See you in next chap..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stand By Me**

**Chap 5**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin****, etc**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Abal, OOC**

**Summary**** :****Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah RIVAL. Mereka bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati seorang wanita. Namun, bagaimana jika cinta justru tumbuh ditengah persaingan mereka?**

**Disclaimer : ****KyuMin milik mereka sendiri.**** Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. ****Cerita**** ini murni milik saya**

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo yeorobeun. Kim Jungmo Imnida"

Sosok tampan itu memperkenalkan diri dengan gagahnya. Jangan lupakan senyum yang tidak putus dari wajah tampannya membuat para yeoja tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan mereka walau hanya sejenak.

"Jungmo ini adalah pindahan dari Jepang. Dia asli orang Korea namun sudah sepuluh tahun tinggal di Jepang. Saya harap kalian dapat membantunya bersosialisasi dan mengenal Sekolah kita. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti Seonsaengnim" jawab murid serempak yang lebih di dominasi suara yeoja itu.

Han Seonsaeng mengangguk seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Bagus" ucapnya. "Dan untuk kau Kim Jungmo, kau bisa duduk bersama Yoo Jaesuk di pojok sana"

Jungmo mengangguk patuh. "Baik Seonsaengnim" sahutnya seraya menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

"Kalian semua buka buku halaman 137, baca dan mengerti. Saya harus ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Setelah saya kembali, saya harap kalian bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang akan saya ajukan nanti. Mengerti?" tanya sang guru yang dijawab serempak lagi oleh semua murid.

Setelah memastikan Han Seonsaengnim meninggalkan kelas mereka, para siswi yang sedari tadi menahan suaranya, mulai melancarkan aksi mereka mendekati siswa baru.

"Kim Jungmo-ssi, benarkah kau pindahan dari Jepang?"

"Kau benar asli orang Korea? Wajahmu seperti orang Jepang"

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih? Aku siap menjadi kekasihmu"

"Kau ada janji akhir pekan ini?"

Begitulah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut yeoja – yeoja yang tidak bisa melihat namja tampan.

Sementara Jungmo hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan beruntun dari mereka seraya melirik pada namja di seberang tempat duduknya yang hanya memperhatikan dirinya seksama tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Sungmin... hey! Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Sungmin mengerjap imut. "Kau benar Kim Jungmo? Kim Jungmo yang dulunya lebih pendek dariku?" tanya Sungmin yang membuat Jungmo terkekeh.

"Ne, ini aku Kim Jungmo-mu. Masa kau tidak bisa mengenaliku? Aku saja langsung mengenalmu meski kita sudah berpisah sepuluh tahun, MinMin"

Sungmin masih mencerna ucapan Jungmo, namun mendengar panggilan itu, hanya Jungmo lah yang memanggilnya MinMin "Kim Jungmo... Jungmo... Momo-ah"

_Bruuk_

"OMMO!"

Seisi kelas yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Jungmo dan Sungmin, langsung menutup mulutnya terkejut saat Sungmin menerjang Jungmo begitu saja dan memeluknya erat.

"Jungmo-ah... aku merindukanmuuuu... kau jahat, kenapa dulu kau pergi begitu saja? Dan sekarang kau pun kembali begitu saja. Aku sangat terkejut" ucap Sungmin seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Jungmo tersenyum membelai surai hitam Sungmin. "Mianhae, MinMin-ku sayang. Aku tidak sempat memberitahumu waktu itu"

"Tapi kan setidaknya kau bisa meninggalkan surat untukku!" ucap Sungmin sedikit merajuk sambil memajukan bibirnya. Dengan gemas, Jungmo mencubit pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Jungmo-ssi... kau mengenal Sungmin? Apa hubunganmu dengan Lee Sungmin?"

Suara yeoja yang menginterupsi moment JungMin seperti mewakili seluruh isi kepala murid satu kelas tidak terkecuali Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang sedari tadi melihat moment itu tepat di depan matanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya melihat sikap Sungmin yang berbeda dari biasanya. Baru kali ini selama tiga tahun bersahabat dengannya, Sungmin tidak pernah berlaku seperti itu. Bermanja – manja pada orang lain, terlebih namja! Rasa penasaran memenuhi kepalanya. Apa sebenarnya hubungan Sungmin dengan anak baru itu?

Jungmo dan Sungmin yang memang tengah asyik dengan dunia mereka akhirnya menolehkan kepala kepada sang penanya. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan melihat seisi kelas yang memandang mereka dengan raut penasaran.

Jungmo terkikik geli sebelum membawa kepala Sungmin dalam dekapannya. "Lee Sungmin itu adalah... calon 'istri'ku"

"MWO?"

Dan jawaban Jungmo sukses membuat para yeoja menangis histeris serta para namja yang membelalakan mata tidak percaya.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana anak itu? Kenapa aku tak melihatnya dari tadi?" gumam Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Dia sudah ke kantin Sekolah dan ke kelasnya, namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa menemukan sosok Lee Sungmin.

Sebenarnya dia sudah menunggu Sungmin sejak tadi pagi. Dia kira Sungmin akan mengikutinya yang membawa Yumi ke ruang kesehatan. Namun, ternyata hingga bel masuk berbunyi, Sungmin tidak juga muncul.

_Drrt... drrt.._

**From : Kim Yumi**

**Oppa? Kau dimana? Tidak lapar?**

**Aku menunggumu di kantin ^^**

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum mendapati pesan di dari 'kekasih'nya yang memanggilnya Oppa.

Kekasih?

Benarkah Kyuhyun dan Yumi sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih?

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak begitu paham sebenarnya. Tadi pagi saat di ruang kesehatan, Yumi mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun juga 'menyukai' Yumi bukan? Jika tidak, untuk apa selama ini dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mendekati Yumi? Tidak ada kata yang terucap memang, baik Kyuhyun maupun Yumi tidak mengucapkan kata untuk mengukuhkan hubungan mereka. Kyuhyun tidak meminta Yumi menjadi kekasihnya, begitupun Yumi. Mereka hanya menjalani begitu saja sejak kata 'suka' itu terucap.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Bukankah namja kelinci itu juga menyukai Yumi? Bagaimana perasaan Sungmin jika mengetahui ini? Saat Yumi mengatakan itu, hal yang langsung Kyuhyun pikirkan adalah Sungmin. sedikit lucu memang, Sungmin adalah rival Kyuhyun bukan? Yumi sudah mengakui perasaannya pada Kyuhyun dan itu berarti dia menang. Kyuhyun juga tidak melakukan sesuatu yang curang. Jadi untuk apa kau memikirkan perasaan rivalmu lagi?

Meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun tetap khawatir pada Sungmin. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar Yumi juiga menyukainya justru membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Harusnya Kyuhyun bahagia bukan? Tapi kenyataannya sebaliknya.

Kyuhyun baru akan membalas pesan Yumi saat ekor matanya menemukan Sungmin duduk seorang diri di bangku taman belakang Sekolah.

"Sungmin? sedang apa dia disitu? Pantas saja aku tidak menemukannya dari tadi"

Kyuhyun mulai melangkah mendekati Sungmin dengan senyum yang sudah terpasang diwajahnya.

_Puk_

"Eh?" Sungmin menoleh saat merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Aku mencarimu dari tadi tahu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil duduk di samping Sungmin.

_Deg_

Sungmin agak terkejut melihat orang yang menepuknya ternyata adalah Kyuhyun –orang yang tidak ingin dia temui saat ini.

Perasaan itu datang lagi. Perasaan sakit saat melihat Kyuhyun di sampingnya saat ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi pagi. Padahal Sungmin sudah sedikit melupakan perasaan tidak enaknya. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun saat ini...

"Hey, Ming" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin. "Kau sering sekali melamun akhir – akhir ini"

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya menghindari Kyuhyun. "Bukan urusanmu" ucapnya ketus.

Kyuhyun mendengus melihat sika Sungmin yang masih ketus. "Aku mencarimu dari tadi" ulang Kyuhyun. "Kau kemana saja? Tadi pagi juga kau tidak ke ruang kesehatan. Aku kira kau mengikuti kami"

'_Dan memaksaku melihat kalian bermesraan di depan mataku? Maaf saja' _Batin Sungmin kesal.

"Untuk apa aku mengikuti kalian? Aku kan tidak sepertimu yang selalu mengganggu moment-ku dengan Yumi. Lagi pula bel masuk sudah berbunyi, bisa – bisa aku di hukum Shin Seonsaeng lagi kalau sampai telat masuk kelas" ucap Sungmin terdengar lebih ketus.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku kan bertanya padamu baik – baik bukan mengajakmu bertengkar. Tidak bisakah kau lebih halus menjawabnya?" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya terbawa emosi. Kyuhyun hanya berusaha untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih baik dengan Sungmin. Sangat jengah rasanya saat niat baikmu justru tidak di terima dengan baik pula.

Sungmin hanya terdiam merunduk. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak mau begitu, tapi perasaannya saat ini mendorongnya untuk berbicara ketus seperti itu. Terlebih mengingat kejadian yang dilihatnya, emosi langsung saja memenuhi hatinya.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dari sudut matanya. Perasaan bersalah lansung mendominasi hatinya. dia tidak bermaksud berkata sedikit keras seperti itu –terlebih pada Sungmin.

"Sung–"

"MinMin sayaaaang~ mianhae menunggu lam–eh?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh ke sumber suara. Disana terlihat seorang namja yang tengah berjalan dengan wajah sumringah sambil membawa dua bungkus roti sandwich beserta minumannya. Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat namja itu. _'Siapa dia?' _Batinnya.

Namja itu berjalan lebih dekat. "Kyuhyun? Kau Cho Kyuhyun? Aigoo... ternyata kau bersekolah disini juga?" tanya namja itu.

Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Kau siapa?"

"Eh? Kau tidak bisa mengenaliku juga? Apa benar aku berubah makin tampan?" ucap Jungmo percaya diri. "Aku Jungmo. Kim Jungmo" ucapnya tak lupa dengan senyum menawan.

"MWO?"

"W-wae? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Jungmo sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang berteriak setelah ia mengucapkan namanya.

"Kau benar Kim Jungmo? Kim Jungmo kecil yang bertubuh besar, pendek dan hitam itu? Kau benar Kim Jungmo yang itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir. Seingatnya satu – satunya orang yang dia kenal bernama Kim Jungmo itu tidak seperti orang dihadapannya ini.

"Nde. Heehe"

"Tidak percaya" sanggah Kyuhyun cepat.

"Mwo? Aku benar Kim Jungmo, teman masa kecilmu dan MinMin. Meskipun aku telah berubah, tapi aku benar dia"

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya curiga. "Kau operasi plastik ya?" tuduhnya.

Jungmo terkekeh sebentar. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku berolahraga keras untuk mendapatkan hasil seperti ini. Aku ingin terlihat tampan untuk MinMin" Jungmo menggerling nakal pada Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikannya dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal melihat tingkah Jungmo yang sepertinya jadi bertambah genit. Semakin kesal saat melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya sedikit merona karena sikap Jungmo itu.

"Untuk apa kau kembali ke Korea?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"Eoh? Tentu saja karena aku ingin kembali. Dan lagi pula..." Jungmo terdiam sejenak "Aku merindukan MinMin" lanjutnya kembali tersenyum pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin jengah melihat sikap Jungmo. Dengan kesal, ia berdiri dari tempat yang dia duduki disebalah Sungmin. "Alasanmu tidak masuk akal!" tukasnya kemudian melangkah pergi dari Jungmo yang terheran melihat sikap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Jungmo heran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sekarang mana makananku? Aku lapaaar"

Sungmin menengadahkan tangannya pada Jungmo. Jungmo tersenyum dan menyerahkan makanan tersebut seraya memposisikan diri disamping Sungmin.

"Makannya pelan – pelan MinMin sayaang" ucap Jungmo melihat Sungmin yang makan terburu – buru hingga mulutnya berlumuran krim sandwich. Dengan lembut Jungmo mengapus krim – krim itu.

"Eum... habis aku sangat lapar. Kau lama sekali membelinya tadi"

"Maaf, tadi kantin sangat ramai. Sudah kau makan saja lagi"

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sungmin heran melihat Jungmo yang tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Nanti saja. Aku sudah cukup kenyang melihatmu makan" ucap Jungmo sambil mengusap kepalanya mesra.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Pandangannya menusuk ditujukan oleh salah seorang diantara mereka.

Rupanya Kyuhyun tidak benar – benar pergi dari tempat itu. Dia hanya sedikit menjauh untuk tetap mengawasi mereka. Tangannya terkepal kuat melihat segala perhatian Jungmo pada Sungmin.

_**Flashback On**_

"_Hiks... hiks..."_

"_Tunggu sebentar Kyu"_

_Kyuhyun menoleh saat Sungmin memberhentikan laju sepedanya._

"_Wae?" tanyanya._

"_Apa kau tidak mendengar suara tangisan?" bisik Sungmin turun dari sepeda Kyuhyun dan mengedarkan pandangannya._

"_Tangisan apa? Kau jangan menakut – nakutiku, Ming" ketus Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik._

_Sungmin menautkan alisnya. "Siapa yang menakutimu! Lagi pula ini masih siang, apa yang harus ditakuti!"_

"_Hiks... hiks... hiks"_

"_Tuh, Kyu. Kau mendengarnya kan?" ucap Sungmin mencari sumber suara. "Ah, sepertinya berasal dari pohon itu" Sungmin berniat menghampirinya saat langkahnya terhenti karena Kyuhyun menarik lengannya._

"_Jangan Ming. Mungkin saja itu suara penunggu pohon itu. Lebih baik kita pulang saja" usul Kyuhyun dengan wajah ketakutan._

_Sungmin menghentakan tangan Kyuhyun "Mwo? Kau ini bicara apa? Ini masih siang Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau takut sekali sih. Sudah, kalau kau tidak mau kesana, aku saja yang kesana. Kau tunggu disini"_

"_Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku ikut Ming!" Kyuhyun berteriak menyusul langkah Sungmin setelah memakirkan sepedanya._

_Sungmin semakin dekat dengan pohon besar itu dan terlihatlah seorang bocah laki – laki bertubuh gemuk, berkulit hitam yang sedang menangis memegani lututnya yang berdarah._

"_Hiks... hiks... Eommaaaaa... hueeee"_

"_Ommo! Kau kenapa? Cup... cup... sudah jangan nangis ya" hibur Sungmin menepuk – nepuk pundak bocah itu._

"_Hiks... huee... ini sakit.. perih" rengeknya._

"_Sudah... tenang saja, aku akan mengobatimu" ucap Sungmin tersenyum. "Kyu, kau bawa botol minum kan? Masih ada airnya kan? Kemarikan, aku mau membasuh luka anak ini"_

"_Mwo? Tidak. Ini kan untuk kita minum. Sudah biarkan saja anak ini. Lagi pula hanya luka segitu saja kenapa dia cengeng sekali"_

_Bocah laki – laki itu kian merunduk terisak mendengar ucapan ketus Kyuhyun. "Issh... kau ini kenapa pelit sekali. Cepat berikan!" paksa Sungmin._

"_Tapi Min–"_

_Sreet_

_Tanpa mau membuang waktu, Sungmin mengambil paksa botol minum itu dari dekapan Kyuhyun, menyisakan raut merengut Kyuhyun._

_Dengan telaten, Sungmin membasuh luka itu dengan air. Membersihkannya, dan memberi alkohol yang membuat bocah itu meringis menahan perih. Namun, wajah manis Sungmin seolah memberinya kekuatan untuk menahan segala rasa sakitnya hingga Sungmin telah selesai mengobati lukanya dan memberinya plester bergambar kelinci yang manis pada lutut bocah itu._

"_Nah, selesai" ucap Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan bocah lelaki itu. "Tenang saja, setelah ini lukamu pasti lekas sembuh" ucap Sungmin masih dengan senyum manisnya._

"_T-terima kasih" ucap bocah itu tergugup._

"_Ne ^^"_

"_A-aku Jungmo. Kim Jungmo. Namamu siapa?"_

"_Aku Lee Sungmin. dan dia Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang masih setia memasang wajah masamnya. Namun sayangnya, Jungmo sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Hanya wajah manis Sungmin lah yang berada didalam bola matanya._

"_Sungmin-ah"_

"_Ne?"_

"_Maukah kau menjadi calon 'istri'ku?"_

"_MWO!"_

_._

_._

_._

_===Stand By Me===_

_._

_._

_Kyuhyun merutuki hari pertemuannya dengan Jungmo. Dia menyesali keputusannya bersepeda melewati taman kala itu. Andai saja ia mendengarkan Sungmin agar bersepeda mengitari komplek rumah mereka saja, mungkin ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Jungmo –bocah menyebalkan– menurutnya._

_Bagaimana tidak?_

_Sejak saat itu, Jungmo selalu saja muncul dihadapannya dan Sungmin. mengajak mereka bermain bersama, walau sebenarnya Jungmo lebih tertarik bermain dengan Sungmin. bahkan Jungmo sudah berani memanggil Sungmin dengan nama MinMin. What the?_

_Belum lagi, Jungmo selalu mengecap Sungmin adalah calon 'istri'nya. Dan yang lebih mengesalkan, sikap Sungmin yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jungmo. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, Sungmin itu kan namja, sama seperti dirinya. Kyuhyun sudah sangat sering membuktikannya dengan cara mandi bersama. Dapat terlihat jelas 'milik' Sungmin yang berbentuk sama dengan 'milik'nya. Tapi kenapa Sungmin tidak marah saat Jungmo terus saja meng-klaim dirinya sebagai 'istri'? Jangan bilang kalau Sungmin juga menginginkannya._

_Tidak!_

_Tidak akan pernah Kyuhyun biarkan. Ia yang lebih dulu mengenal Sungmin dari pada Jungmo. Jadi, seharusnya Sungmin itu menjadi 'istri'nya kan? Bukan Jungmo atau orang lain._

"_MinMin... bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?" tanya Jungmo ceria._

"_Sama seperti biasanya, MoMo-ah"_

_See?_

_Inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun makin kesal. Baru beberapa hari Sungmin mengenal Jungmo, tapi dia sudah memiliki nama khusus untuknya._

_Sebenarnya jika dilihat dari kejauhan, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan tersenyum. Tiga bocah laki – laki berusia tujuh tahun tengah duduk tenang di bangku taman sambil mengobrol riang._

_Tapi, jika kita lebih mendekat. Kita akan melihat raut kesal dari salah seorang bocah itu._

'_**Kalau begini terus. Bisa – bisa aku dilupakan'**__ kata Kyuhyun dalam hati._

"_Jungmo-ah. Apa kau bisa main ps?"_

"_Eh?" Jungmo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Tentu bisa Kyuhyun-ah"_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita main pas di rumahku" ajaknya._

_Jungmo mengangguk riang._

"_Terus aku bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin._

"_Kau disini saja. Kau kan tidak bisa main ps. Ayo Jungmo"_

"_Ya! Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan seenaknya meninggalkan dirinya sendirian sambil menarik lengan Jungmo yang masih menolehkan kepalanya bingung._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari – hari selanjutnya adalah hari terberat Jungmo. Ia selalu menjadi bahan rebutan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Jungmo sendiri sebenarnya merasa bingung, kenapa Kyuhyun selalu mengajaknya bermain ps disaat dia sedang bermain atau mengobrol dengan Sungmin._

_Jujur, sebenarnya Jungmo lebih memilih bermain bersama Sungmin. Dia agak takut (?) berada dekat Kyuhyun yang selalu memunculkan aura evilnya. Jungmo sudah sering menolak saat Kyuhyun menarik paksa dirinya yang tidak jarang membuat Sungmin menangis. Tapi dengan sekejap, Kyuhyun mampu membuat dirinya bungkam tidak berkutik dan patuh pada perintah Kyuhyun._

_Pernah Jungmo memberi usul pada Kyuhyun untuk mengajak Sungmin bermain bersama mereka. Namun usul tersebut ditolak mentah - mentah oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bilang, Sungmin sama sekali tidak bsa bermain ps dan itu hanya akan mengganggu mereka berdua saja. Tentu ucapan Kyuhyun membuatnya heran, bukankah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sering bermain bersama? Lantas kenapa Kyuhyun bilang Sungmin hanya bisa mengganggu?_

"_Kyuhyun! Hari ini kita main bertiga saja. Jebaaal~" rengek Sungmin._

"_Ani. Kau tidak bisa main ps, Ming" tolak Kyuhyun._

"_Kalau begitu jangan main ps!"_

"_Tapi aku mau main ps!"_

"_Ya sudah sana kau saja yang main ps. Jungmo bermain denganku!" Sungmin menarik lengan Jungmo dan mendekapnya._

_Kyuhyun mendenguskan napasnya. "Ani. Hari ini Jungmo akan bermain ps denganku" dengan sedikit kasar, Kyuhyun menarik lengan Jungmo hingga terlepas dari dekapan Sungmin._

"_Tapi kan kalian sudah sangat sering bermain ps" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya._

"_Tapi kami mau melanjutkan pertandingan kemarin. Ayo Jungmo" dengan santai Kyuhyun menarik Jungmo pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang mulai meneteskan air matanya._

"_Cho Kyuhyun kau menyebalkaaaaann!"_

_Itulah kata terakhir dari Sungmin yang Jungmo dengar. Karena esoknya dia harus kembali ke Jepang bersama keluarganya._

_**Flashback Off**_

.

.

.

===Stand By Me===

.

.

Kyuhyun mendengus ketika mengingat pertemuan dan perpisahannya dengan Jungmo dulu. Terus terang, Kyuhyun sangat senang ketika tahu Jungmo telah pergi dari hidupnya dan Sungmin. Dengan begitu, dia bisa kembali bermain dengan Sungmin tanpa ada gangguan.

Namun ternyata hubungannya dengan Sungmin tidak bisa kembali seperti sebelum Jungmo muncul. Sungmin tidak mau lagi bermain bersamanya. Saat Kyuhyun terus mendekati Sungmin, ia selalu menghindar bahkan bicara ketus. Bahkan hingga saat ini.

Dan semua terjadi karena Kim Jungmo.

Bocah jelek, gendut, hitam, pendek. Begitulah yang sering Kyuhyun katakan kepadanya dulu. Bocah yang selalu Kyuhyun rutuki dan tidak pernah ia harapkan kedatangannya. Bocah yang sudah membuat hubungannya dengan Sungmin merenggang –menurutnya. Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur Kim Jungmo telah pergi dan berharap tidak pernah kembali.

Namun, doanya ternyata tidak terkabul. Kim Jungmo kembali dengan perubahan seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia tumbuh menjadi namja dengan tubuh ideal serta wajah yang cukup tampan menurutnya.

Jika dulu saja Jungmo mampu membuat perhatian Sungmin berpaling kepadanya apalagi sekarang?

"Kim Jungmo" desisi Kyuhyun penuh amarah.

"Eh? Kim Jungmo? Kau mengenal Jungmo Oppa?"

Kyuhyun berpaling pada Yumi yang memandangnya dengan penuh tanya sambil tangannya memegang sebuah buku.

Mereka tengah berada di toko buku saat ini. Kyuhyun yang awalnya berniat menumpang lagi dengan Sungmin, tidak dapat menemukannya di parkiran sekolah. Kyuhyun yang akan pulang dengan menggunakan bus bertemu Yumi di halte dan memutuskan untuk mengantarnya ke toko buku.

"Jungmo Oppa?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar panggilan Yumi untuk Jungmo.

"Nde. Bukankah Jungmo Oppa masuk di kelas 3B? Kau mengenalnya juga?" tanya Yumi kembali.

"Kau sendiri kenapa bisa memanggilnya Oppa? Kau mengenalnya? Kau kan bukan murid kelas 3B" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia kan sepupuku"

"Mwoya?"

"Nde"

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanyamelihat Yumi yang kembali sibuk dengan buku – bukunya. "Kalau kau sepupunya, berarti kau tahu tujuan dia kembali ke Korea untuk apa? Dan kenapa dia memlih bersekolah di sekolah kita?"

Yumi menatap Kyuhyun sebentar. "Aku juga tidak tahu pasti alasannya. Dia kembali seorang diri tanpa Samchon dan Gomo" Yumi meletakkan telunjuk di keningnya terlihat seperti mengingat. "Dan seingatku dia langsung memutuskan bersekolah di sekolah kita saat aku menyebutkan nama Lee Sungmin"

Dan jawaban Yumi memperkuat dugaan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

===Stand By Me===

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Kyuhyun sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya dan baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Setelah pamit dengan kedua orangtuanya, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan riang keluar rumah dan bermaksud mampir ke rumah Sungmin guna menumpang lagi ke sekolah mereka. Sepeda motornya belum diperbaiki atau mungkin sengaja tidak diperbaiki? Entahlah, hanya Kyuhyun dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti seketika, wajahnya berubah datar saat melihat seorang namja yang tengah berdiri di depan rumah Sungmin dengan sepeda motornya. Namja itu tengah asyik bersiul ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang perlahan menghampirinya.

"Hoi, Kyuhyun. Aku kira kau sudah berangkat" ujarnya ramah.

"Sedang apa kau?" balas Kyuhyun dingin.

"Aku? Tentu saja menjemput MinMin-ku" ujarnya tersenyum merekah.

"Kau berangkat saja sana. Sungmin akan berangkat bersamaku"

"Eoh? Tapi aku sudah janjian dengan MinMin"

"Kau–"

"MoMo-ah" suara Sungmin menginterupsi ucapan Kyuhyun. Kedua namja itu menoleh dengansenyum yang berbeda.

"Pagi, MinMin. Ayo kita berangkat" ucap Jungmo pada Sungmin yang telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hmm" Sungmin mengangguk manis dan bersiap menaiki motor Jungmo sebelum Kyuhyun menahan lengannya.

"Kau tidak boleh berangkat bersma Jungmo, Ming" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Wae?"

"Karena–"

"Karena kau yang akan berangkat bersamanya, begitu? Apakah kau tidak puas juga Kyu? Dari dulu kau selalu saja menginginkan apa yang ada bersamaku. Mulai dari robotku, Jungmo bahkan Yumi. Apa kau belum puas?" Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun dengan kalimat yang cukup pedas ditelinga kyuhyun.

"Ming–"

"Aku tidak pernah benci padamu Kyu, sungguh. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan caramu. Aku sudah merelakan Yumi untukmu. Aku tidak ingin Yumi juga pergi dari kita seperti robotku atau Jungmo" Sungmin menarik napasnya. "Sekarang, Jungmo sudah kembali. Biarkan dia bersamaku karena aku sudah merelakan Yumi untukmu. Ayo kita jalan Jungmo"

Jungmo menjalankan sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan penuh membawa Sungmin menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan asap dan Kyuhyun yang masih tercekat dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Ming"

.

.

**Tubikon**

***Tepar***

**Chap 5 muncul 1 hari lebih cepet kan?**

**Tapi masih tubikon -_- padahal awal niat bikin FF ini pendek doang loh, malah pengen twoshot, tapi nyatanya ampe chap 5 masih tubikon aja -_-**

**Buat yang nanya kenapa Jungmo? Jawabannya karena aku suka Jungmo ^^**

**Entah kenapa pas aku nonton Oppa Band lagi, aku jatuh cinta sama Jungmo *donghae nangis di pojokan* hiihi**

**Alesan lainnya sih supaya aku ga repot munculin cast lain buat jdi pasangannya...krna kalau aku pake Siwon, pasti pada banyak yg minta munculin Kibum biar Siwon ga gangguin Kyumin... bgitupun dengan member SJ lainnya... ntar jadi makin panjang dong nih FF -_-**

**Mohon sabar ya denganku ^^**

**Krna sepertinya chapter berikutnya agak lama nih apdetnya *hihihi**

**Kecuali kalau banyak yang kasih semangat... diusahakan lebih cepet apdetnya ^^**

**Anyway, thanks for your review guys ^^**

**Makasih banyak yang udah nyempetin baca FF abal ini.**

**Mian, ga bisa bales review atu-atu dan belum bisa menuhi semua harapan kalian buat FF ini..**

**Tapi, aku tetep berterima kasih banyak buat yang masih nyempetin review ^^**

**Especially for**

**sitapumpkinelf, leefairy, Ri Yong Kim, maria8, hyuknie, ayyu .annisa .1, Choi Yuan, han young hee, Vhentea, Zahra Amelia, pumpkinsparkyumin, tripler lee, Fishy kece, Beautiful Garnet, aidafuwafuwa, nova137, Cho Sa Min, Hello Pooh, SsungMine, riesty137, Love Clouds, Nerz Cici, SnowDream, QQ Kyuminshipper, kyumin saranghae, sary nayola, Guest, lee sunri hyun, sissy, Laura Rose, Guest, ZaAra eviLKyu, winecouple, KYUMINTS, AreynaSyndrome, kyuminalways89, Lee Azizah Cho, Unykyuminmin, Elf hana sujuCou, KyoKMS26, hyukie, Sparkyu, KyuMin4ever, elfkyulover, RyeoFfan18, Rilianda Abelira, bebek, Amy Park 137, Maximumelf, KyuMin Child Clouds, Istrinya Sooman, mayasiwonest .everlastingfriends, abilhikmah, Minhyunni1318, black paradise, minoru, Princess Pumkins ELF**

**Keep Review yaa yeorobun^^**

**==restiero==**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stand By Me**

**Chap 6**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin****, etc**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Abal, OOC**

**Summary**** :****Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah RIVAL. Mereka bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati seorang wanita. Namun, bagaimana jika cinta justru tumbuh ditengah persaingan mereka?**

**Disclaimer : ****KyuMin milik mereka sendiri.**** Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. ****Cerita**** ini murni milik saya**

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggenggam sendok ditangannya dengan begitu erat. Mulutnya terus mengumpat dengan pandangan tajamnya tak lepas pada dua orang namja yang asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Sesekali tangannya yang lain menggebrak meja dengan penuh emosi saat dilihatnya salah seorang namja itu mengacak lembut surai hitam namja manis disampingnya sementara namja manis itu tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang sudah sangat jarang Kyuhyun dapatkan.

"Kim Jungmo, awas kau!" desisnya tajam saat Jungmo tak hentinya terus mengusap kepala Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun... tidak bisakah kau diam? Ada yang sedang mencoba makan dengan tenang disini"

Kyuhyun hanya berdecih ringan mendengar sindiran temannya. "Kalau kau merasa terganggu. Cari saja meja lain!" ucap Kyuhyun sewot.

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun kesal. "Kau saja yang pergi. Aku yang lebih dulu berada di meja ini" balas Eunhyuk tak kalah sewot.

Kyuhyun mendengus tak peduli. Matanya kembali fokus pada dua namja yang rasanya makin intim saja.

"Jangan hanya dilihat saja. Lebih baik sekarang juga kau menghampiri mereka, tarik Sungmin ke halaman belakang Sekolah dan nyatakan perasaanmu. Katakan padanya kalau kau mencintainya. Jadi kau tidak perlu menahan cemburu seperti sekarang ini. Beres kan?"

Kyuhyun menoleh terkejut mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. "Apa maksudmu?"

Eunhyuk menghentikan aktifitas menyendokkan makanannya. "Wae? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" tanyanya balik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri apa yang salah dari ucapanmu itu!" tukas Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk melanjutkan santap siangnya dengan santai. "Aku tidak merasa ada yang salah. Apa yang ku ucapkan adalah apa yang terlihat sebenarnya"

"Ya! Itu berarti kau sudah tidak waras! Tadi kau menyuruhku untuk menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin dan kau bilang itu tidak salah? Apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan Lee Hyukjae!"

"Mwo? Aku hanya memberi saran padamu. Dari pada kau tidak tenang dan terus mengganggu orang lain, lebih baik cepat sana kau hampiri dia. Bilang padanya kau mencintainya"

"Tapi aku tidak merasa seperti itu, monkey! Aku hanya tidak suka dia dekat dengan ular phyton itu!" Kyuhyun berdiri setelah menggebrak meja kantin.

"Sama saja intinya! Kau tidak suka dia dekat dengan orang lain karena kau mencintainya! Kau mencintainya Kyuhyun!" balas Eunhyuk berdiri tidak kalah kesal.

"Itu beda!"

"Masih tidak mau mengaku juga? Jelas – jelas itu terlihat dari matamu!"

"Jangan sok tahu"

"Cih... biar saja kalau begitu aku doakan Lee Sungmin dan namja yang disana itu menjadi pasangan kekasih. Setelah itu mereka menikah, punya banyak anak, hidup bahagia dan–"

"Ya! Kau mau membunuhku!"

"Tidak! Kau lah yang akan membunuh dirimu sendiri nanti. Kau akan mati ditempat saat melihat dia hidup bahagia bersama orang lain. Kau akan sengsara Cho Kyuhyun, bahkan setelah kau bangkit dari kematian!"

"LEE HYUKJAE!"

"Wow... wow... wow... ada apa ini? Kalian tidak sadar kalau kalian berdua sedang menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang?" Donghae yang baru saja datang langsung melerai adu mulut antara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang membuat seisi kantin memperhatikan mereka.

Donghae yang merasa tidak enak pada murid – murid lain yang merasa terganggu segera membungkukan badan meminta maaf "Maaf... maafkan atas gangguan yang ada. Silahkan lanjutkan makan kalian lagi" ucapnya dengan senyum tulus.

Para siswa yang sepertinya memang lapar akhirnya memilih melanjutkan santap siang mereka. Tanpa mempedulikan lagi dua orang yang tadi bertengkar masih melemparkan tatapan membunuh satu sama lain.

"Hey... hey... sudah – sudah" Donghae menyentuh pundak kedua temannya itu. Menyuruh mereka berdua agar kembali duduk tenang. "Kenapa kalian bertengkar seperti itu, huh? Kalian mengganggu murid lainnya" ucapnya kemudian.

Eunhyuk mendengus memutuskan kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun dan memandang Donghae. "Dia yang pertama mengganggu makan siangku" adu Eunhyuk.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau merasa terganggu, kau cari saja meja yang lain!"

"Tapi aku yang pertama berada disini! Seharusnya kau yang pergi"

"Kau–"

"Hey... hey... kenapa malah bertengkar lagi? Sudahlah hentikan" lerai Donghae lagi.

Eunhyuk akhirnya menghela napasnya mengalah. Ia memilih melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda gara – gara pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri memilih mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke pojok kantin. Namun, meja di pojok sana telah kosong. Dua orang namja yang tadi dia perhatikan telah hilang dari pengawasannya.

"Kemana perginya dia" gumam Kyuhyun yang masih bisa terdengar. "Ini semua karena kau Hyuk. Lihatkan? Dia sudah pergi dan aku tak menyadarinya!" geram Kyuhyun memancing pertengkaran kembali.

"Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku? Kan sudah kubilang agar kau segera menghampirinya. Sekarang dia sudah pergi itu karena kebodohanmu sendiri"

"Tapi kalau kau tidak mengajakku bertengkar, aku tidak mungkin kehilangannya!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengajakmu bertengkar. Aku hanya memberi saran padamu. Tapi kau malah bilang kalau aku tidak waras!"

"Kau memang tidak waras Hyuk. Buktinya kau bilang padaku untuk menyatakan cinta padanya! Bukankah itu tidak waras"

"Cho Kyu–"

"Hey, sebenarnya kalian berdua menganggapku tidak sih?" sela Donghae agak kesal karena dicueki. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti" ujarnya memelas.

"Sudahlah Hae, percuma bicara dengan anak ini. Dia terlalu pabo" sindir Eunhyuk tajam.

Kyuhyun mendengus keras dan memutuskan berdiri untuk pergi dari kantin. "Eh Kyu? Kau mau kemana?" cegah Donghae sebelum Kyuhyun beranjak.

"Aku mau mencarinya" jawab Kyuhyun langsung.

"Dia ada di lapangan tadi, berkumpul dengan teman – temannya" ucap Donghae memberitahu.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kim Yumi. Kau mau mencarinya kan? Dia ada dilapangan"

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Siapa yang bilang aku mau mencarinya" jawab Kyuhyun dan langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih memandangnya bingung.

"Dia pergi ingin mencari Sungmin" ucap Eunhyuk seolah menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Sungmin?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Nde, tadi dia di pojok sana dengan anak baru yang bernama Kim Jungmo itu" kata Eunhyuk lalu menyeruput minumannya. "Anak itu hanya sibuk menggeram dan mengumpat melihat kedekatan mereka. Aku heran, kenapa Kyuhyun masih saja mengelak dengan perasaannya sendiri sih" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Maksudmu Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepala menatap Donghae. "Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin"

"Mwo? Kau tahu darimana?"

Eunhyuk menyipit curiga. "Jangan bilang kau tidak menyadarinya?" Donghae hanya menaikan bahunya sebagai jawaban.

Eunhyuk mendesah malas. "Ck... ternyata kau juga pabo"

"Mwo? Ya chagiyaa... kenapa kau juga mengataiku" ucap Donghae tidak terima.

"Ya karena kau memang pabo! Masa kau tidak bisa merasakan adanya cinta diantara mereka?"

Donghae memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Aku kan tidak terlalu memperhatikan" belanya.

Eunhyuk memandang kekasihnya malas. "Kau ini selalu saja begitu" Eunhyuk menggerutu "Cobalah sedikit peka dengan keadaan sekitarmu, Hae-ah" ucapnya sambil menopang dagunya. "Kenapa Kyuhyun terus saja mengelak ya? Aku yakin jika Kyuhyun mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, Sungmin pasti akan menerimanya"

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, sayang?"

"Ya karena memang itu yang terjadi. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya selama ini Kyuhyun terus berusaha mencari perhatian Sungmin? dia menyukai Yumi hanya sebagai kamuflase saja. Coba kau ingat – ingat, Kyuhyun mendekati Yumi hanya pada saat Sungmin mendekatinya. Saat Yumi sendirian? Apa kau pernah lihat Kyuhyun mendekatinya?" jelas Eunhyuk.

Donghae meletekkan jari telunjuk pada keningnya mencoba mengingat. "Hmm... tapi rasanya aku pernah kok melihat Kyuhyun dan Yumi berduaan di koridor dekat kelas kita" ucapnya.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya. "Itu Yumi yang menghampirinya! Yumi yang menjabat sebagai Ketua Kelas 3C memberi undangan rapat pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kan menceritakannya pada kita. Kau tidak ingat?"

Donghae menepuk keningnya dan tersenyum malu "Ah, ya benar. Aku ingat sekarang. Tapi itu kan belum bisa ditarik kesimpulan, sayang" ujarnya.

Eunhyuk sedikit menggeram. "Tentu saja bisa DongDong!" Eunhyuk mulai gemas dengan sikap pabo Donghae. "Saat bersama dengan Yumi dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pasti melayangkan rayuannya pada Yumi. Tapi jika hanya berdua? Tidak pernah! Kyuhyun bahkan langsung meninggalkan Yumi setelah menerima undangan bukan? Jika memang dia menyukai Yumi seperti apa yang terus dia katakan, pasti dia tidak akan menyia – nyiakan kesempatan di depan mata. Lagipula apa kau tidak ingat? Kyuhyun kan pernah menceritakan tentang masa kecilnya dan Sungmin. Dia pernah bilang kalau hubungannya dengan Sungmin merenggang karena bocah laki – laki. Dan dia adalah Kim Jungmo si anak baru!" Eunhyuk sedikit terengah menjelaskan secara detail pada Donghae.

"Kapan dia bilang? Aku tidak ingat"

"Ya!" Eunhyuk meresa emosinya mulai kembali. Dia merasa heran sendiri, kenapa juga dia mau menjalin hubungan dengan manusia ikan pabo ini. "Sudahlah... aku lelah bicara denganmu" uajr Eunhyuk sedikit merajuk.

Donghae yang melihatnya lansung duduk medekat dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. "Jangan merajuk seperti itu sayang... maaf, aku memang tidak terlalu mengingatnya" ujar Donghae tulus. "Lagi pula jika memang Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin seperti yang kau katakan barusan. Kenapa dia tidak berusaha mendekati Sungmin saja? Kenapa dia harus repot – repot mengejar Yumi kalau dia tidak menyukainya? Dan kenapa pula Kyuhyun harus berpacaran dengan Yumi?"

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau Kyuhyun pabo! Dia mengejar Yumi itu sesungguhnyahanya untuk mencari perhatian Sungmin. kyuhyun berpacaran dengan Yumi karena..." Eunhyuk tiba – tiba terdiam. "WHAT?" teriaknya mendadak. "KYUHYUN BERPCARAN DENGAN YUMI? DARI MANA KAU TAHU BERITA ITU DONGHAE-AH!" Eunhyuk mencengkram kuat kerah seragam Donghae. Mencoba menuntut penjelasan dari kata – katanya barusan.

Donghae sedikit bergidik melihat tatapan Eunhyuk yang penuh emosi. "Err... s-sayangku... b-bisa tidak kau lepaskan dulu cengkramanmu?" ujarnya sedikit memohon.

Eunhyuk menurutinya, dia melepaskan cengkramannya namun matanya masih menatap tajam pada Donghae. "Sekarang cepat jelaskan!" tuntutnya.

Donghae menelan salivanya susah. Kekasinya yang manis ini memang terlihat menakutkan saat sedang marah. Ditambah suaranya yang lembut (?) berubah menggelegar. Sedikit merasa lega karena penghuni kantin sudah berkurang.

Donghae merapikan sedikit seragamnya sebelum menatap Eunhyuk. "Begini sayangku... kemarin pagi, aku melihat Kyuhyun dan Yumi keluar bersama dari ruang kesehatan. Kyuhyun terlihat merangkul Yumi dan mengantarnya sampai kelasnya. Aku sedikit mendengar Yumi memanggilnya Oppa. Agak janggal karena biasanya Yumi selalu memanggil Kyuhyun secara formal kan? Saat aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun apa yang terjadi, dia bilang Yumi menyukainya dan mungkin mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Begitu yang kudengar dari Kyuhyun" ujar Donghae sepenuhnya jujur.

Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Donghae. "Y-Yumi menyukai Kyuhyun? Bagaimana bisa?" ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja bisa, sayang. Mungkin Yumi luluh akan semua perhatian Kyuhyun padanya selama ini. Teman kita itu kan sangat gentle"

"Tapi..." Eunhyuk tidak bisa melanjutkan kata – katanya. Dia masih tidak mempercayai apa yang Donghae katakan. Kyuhyun? Dengan Yumi? "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin? apa dia mengetahuinya?" gumam Eunhyuk yang masih bisa terdengar Donghae.

"Aku rasa dia mengetahuinya"

Eunhyuk menoleh cepat. "sebelum aku melihat Kyuhyun dan Yumi, aku melihat Sungmin yang berdiri didepan ruang kesehatan sambil memegangi dadanya. Ia terlihat seperti menangis?" ujar Donghae agak tidak yakin. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menghampirinya saat itu, namun Kim Ryeowook sudah datang lebih dahulu dan membawa Sungmin pergi tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi. Dan setelahnya aku melihat Kyuhyun dan Yumi"

"Apa Kyuhyun menceritakan padamu apa yang terjadi saat itu?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Tidak, dia hanya bilang Yumi juga menyukainya itu saja"

"Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu waktu itu. Tidak mungkin tidak terjadi apa – apa kalau Sungmin sampai menangis seperti itu" Eunhyuk bermonolog sendiri.

"Tapi aku tidak begitu yakin, Hyukkie-ah. Aku melihatnya agak jauh" ujar Donghae menimpali.

Eunhyuk mendengus lalu mulai bangkit, beranjak dari tempat itu.

Greep

Donghae menahan tangannya "Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mencari Kyuhyun! Aku mau menanyakan apa yang terjadi"

"Tidak perlu"

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan Donghae-ah. Aku yakin diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah terdapat kesalah pahaman yang besar dan harus segera diluruskan. Kau tidak kasihan melihat mereka?"

"Duduklah"

"Hae-ah"

"Duduk"

Dengan wajah sedikit tertekuk, Eunhyuk tetap menuruti perintah kekasihnya.

Donghae memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk. "Dengar sayangku. Aku tahu kau bermaksud baik, tapi ini tetap bukan urusan kita. Kita hanya perlu memberi dukungan dan nasihat jika diperlukan. Selebihnya, biar mereka sendiri yang menentukannya. Kita tidak bisa memaksakannya sayang"

"Tapi Hae..."

"Jika mereka memang saling mencintai. Maka cinta merekalah yang akan menuntun mereka keluar dari kesalah pahaman ini dan cinta mereka akan menyatukan mereka. Mengerti?

Eunhyuk mengangguk patuh saat Donghae mengusap surainya lembut. "Sekarang habiskan makanmu. Bel sebentar lagi berbunyi"

.

.

.

===Stand By Me===

.

.

.

_Tap.. tap.. tap_

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki dengan tergesa menyusuri koridor Sekolah. Matanya sedari tadi mengawasi dan mengamati sekitar mencari sosok itu. Tidak ada satupun yang luput dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Namun, Sungmin juga tidak kunjung terlihat.

"Kemana makhluk itu membawa Sungmin?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Oppa!"

Kyuhyun berhenti dan menoleh saat mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. "Eoh, Yumi? Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Mencari sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. "Aku sedang mencari sesuatu yang dibawa kabur orang lain" ucapnya.

Yumi menautkan alisnya bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian dia merubah ekspresinya. "Oh iya Oppa... lebih baik kau cepat keruang olahraga"

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tadi aku melihat dua orang siswa masuk kesana"

Kyuhyun menatap Yumi bingung. "Lalu? Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak bisa melarang mereka kesana bukan?"

Yumi tersenyum misterius. "Ikutilah apa yang kukatakan. Kau akan menyesal jika tidak kesana" Yumi melangkah pergi setelah menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa dia? Aneh sekali... "Kyuhyun bergumam kecil. "Apa sebaiknya aku kesana ya?" pikirnya kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang olahraga. Sebagai Kapten Basket Sekolah, tidak ada salahnya dia sedikit mengecek, siapa tahu dua siswa itu malah berbuat onar disana.

"Yess... masuk!"

_Deg_

Suara itu

Suara yang sudah sangat Kyuhyun kenal menggema keluar dari ruang olahraga. Dengan cepat kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya menuju ruang olahraga, namun langkahnya sedikit mengendur ketika mendengar suara lain mengiringi suara lembut itu.

"Haahaha... akhirnya kau berhasil MinMin"

Kyuhyun sedikit mengintip kedalam, melihat apa yang sedang dua orang itu lakukan.

"Nah ayo coba kau lakukan lagi Min"

Sungmin mengangguk imut atas perintah Jungmo. Dengan serius dia kembali mencoba memasukkan bola basket kedalam ring. Namun ternyata gagal.

"Mwo? Kenapa sekarang malah gagal?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal sementara Jungmo hanya terkikik pelan melihatnya.

"Kau terlalu kaku Min" Jungmo berjalan lebih dekat dengan Sungmin. "Lemaskan bahumu"

Dari luar, Kyuhyun dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Bagaimana Jungmo yang menurutnya mengambil kesempatan untuk menyentuh Sungmin dengan dalih mengajarinya bermain basket.

"Kim Jungmo" desisnya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun mendesiskan nama Jungmo sejak dia muncul.

Kyuhyun makin membulatkan matanya saat melihat tangan Jungmo melingkar diperut Sungmin. untuk apa dia melakukan itu? Dalam teknik memasukkan bola kedalam ranjang tidak diperlukan hal seperti itu.

Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun akhirnya memasuki ruang olahraga itu. "Sedang apa kalian disini?" ucapnya dingin.

"Ah, Kyuhyun. Kami sedang bermain basket. Ah lebih tepatnya aku sedang mengajari MinMin bermain basket ^^" ujar Jungmo seperti biasa ramah.

"Tapi ruang olahraga ini hanya boleh dipakai saat jam olahraga saja. Dan setahuku kelas kalian hari ini tidak ada pelajaran olahraga kan?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya menatap tajam Jungmo yang tiba – tiba merasa bersalah.

"Ah, benarkah? Mianhae aku tidak tahu" ujar Jungmo menyesal.

"Aku baru mendengar peraturan seperti itu" celetuk Sungmin. "Setahuku ruang olahraga ini bebas digunakan oleh murid sekolah ini. Sejak kapan ada peraturan seperti itu"

"Sejak hari ini"

"Mwo? Heh... memangnya kau siapa berani memutuskan hal seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin sinis.

"Aku adalah Kapten tim Basket Sekolah ini. Jadi aku berhak untuk memutuskan"

"Cih.. sombong sekali kau" cibir Sungmin. "Baik kalau begitu, ayo Jungmo... kita pergi dari sini"

Sungmin menarik lengan Jungmo dan menggandengnya keluar sebelum tangannya dicegah Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sungmin malas.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sungmin, dia menatap Jungmo datar. "Lebih baik kau masuk ke kelasmu, Kim Jungmo. Aku ada urusan dengan Lee Sungmin" ucapnya.

"Mwo? Tapi aku tidak punya urusan denganmu" Sungmin berusaha memberontak dari genggaman Kyuhyun di pergelangan tangannya namun gagal karena Kyuhyun mencengkramnya terlalu kuat.

"Kim Jungmo... kau tidak dengar?" ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi saat dilihatnya Jungmo malah menatap Sungmin.

"Err... baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ke kelas duluan ya MinMin" pamit Jungmo pada akhirnya, dia sedikit takut melihat tatapn tajam Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Jungmo!" Sungmin terus memanggil Jungmo yang telah kabur meninggalkannya dengan Kyuhyun. "Kyu... lepaskan tanganku!" dengan hentakan yang cukup keras akhirnya Sungmin mampu membebaskan dirinya.

Sungmin mengusap – usap pergelangannya yang sedikit memerah sakit. "Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam terus memandang lekat Sungmin. "Kenapa Ming?"

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa kau marah padaku dan terus menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak marah padamu"

"Apanya yang tidak marah? Kau selalu bicara ketus padaku"

"Bukannya aku memang selalu begini? Hubungan kita juga selalu dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa karena kehadiran Jungmo kembali kau jadi seperti ini?"

Sungmin mendelik "Kenapa kau jadi membawa – bawa Jungmo?"

"Karena memang kenyataannya Jungmo lah yang membuat kita menjadi seperti ini!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan napas yang mulai memburu.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau malah menyalahkan Jungmo? Apa kau tidak pernah bercermin?"

"Terus saja membelanya Ming"

"Aku tidak sedang membelanya! Kau yang harusnya sadar kenapa aku jadi bersikap begini padamu!"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak memberitahuku"

Sungmin mendengus malas "Sudahlah... tidak perlu dibahas lagi" ucap Sungmin berusaha mengalah.

"Tapi aku ingin ini dibahas! Aku tidak suka kau mengacuhkanku seperti ini"

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu"

"Iya! Kau mengacuhkanku, kau bahkan juga mengacuhkan Yumi saat Jungmo datang. Dulu kau juga mengacuhkanku dan lebih bermain bersama Jungmo. Sekarang pun saat Jungmo kembali dengan wajahnya yang lebih tampan. Kau juga mengacuhkanku! Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak mau menatapku! Aku tidak suka itu!" Bentak Kyuhyun kasar mengeluarkan segala emosinya.

Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun tajam "Lalu kau mau aku apa? Kau mau aku tetap mengejar Yumi setelah tahu Yumi memilihmu begitu? Kau mau aku menyaksikan kemesraan kalian berdua seperti di ruang kesehatan kemarin begitu? Kau mau aku tidak memalingkan wajah saat melihat kalian berciuman begitu? Kau mau aku tetap berpura – pura tersenyum dihapan kalian berdua begitu? Begitu maumu Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan yang Sungmin lontarkan padanya "Ming..."

"Aku sedang berusaha merelakan hubungan kalian Kyu... jika kau terus saja muncul dan menggangguku, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya. Aku butuh obat untuk sekiranya dapat mengurangkan rasa sakit yang kau buat ini Kyu"

Kyuhyun terhenyak melihat mata Sungmin yang mulai bergenang "Ming..."

"Hikss.. Sekarang kau justru memintaku untuk tidak mengacuhkanmu dan Yumi setelah aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri kalian berdua berciuman di ruang kesehatan? Maaf, tapi aku tidak cukup kuat Kyu... melihatmu sungguh membuat hatiku sakit... hikss"

Kyuhyun kehilangan kata – katanya saat Sungmin mulai terisak pelan.

"Aku merasa terkhianati. Aku kira kau tidak benar – benar menyukai Yumi sama halnya seperti diriku. Aku kira selama ini kau hanya berusaha ingin dekat denganku lagi. Ternyata..." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya "Aku bodoh ya" ucapnya diiringi tawa miris.

"..."

"Tolong sampaikan permohonan maafku pada Yumi. Maaf jika aku telah mempermainkan perasaannya. Bilang padanya tidak usah memikirkan perasaanku. Aku... baik – baik saja" Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba menetralkan perasaaanya. "Aku... pergi dulu, Kyu" ucapnya mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ming... "

Panggilan Kyuhyun membuat langkahnya terhenti, menunggu kata yang akan Kyuhyun ucapkan padanya.

"A-apa kau mencintaiku?"

_Deg_

.

.

.

**Tubikon**

Oke, mianhae untuk apdet yang lama..

Di chap sebelumnya kan saya udah bilang, kalau chap ini apdetnya bakalan lama..

Pertama, karena kemarin sibuk ngurusin persiapan konser SS5Ina *lah? Emg yg konser siapa? Kenapa jadi gue yg ribet -.-"*

Kedua, karena saya udah pindah kerja, dan kantor saya yang baru ini super sibuk, jadi ga bisa nyolong2 waktu buat ngetik FF -,-

Ketiga, karena saya suka lemes menjelang chap2 terakhir itu review menurun drastis.. apalagi di chap terakhirnya -,- apa karena udah terakhir jdi ga perlu di review lagi ya? Padahal review di chap terakhir yang paling penting loh.. karena saya butuh kesan2nya reader-deul stelah mengikuti FF abal saya..

Tapi ya kembali lagi, itu haknya reader-deul semua..

Saya hanya minta sedikiiit aja tanda kalo FF saya ini ada yang nunggu (?)

Segitu aja cuap2nya.. maaf kalo chap ini kurang banget memuaskan dan KyuMin momentnya yg dikit, malah ga ada ya?

Makasih buat yang masih setia nunggu dan mau ninggalin jejak..

**Especially for :**

**hyuknie, Maximumelf, sitapumpkinelf, Zahra Anisa, maria8, deviyanti137, sitara1083, Love Clouds, minoru, evilbunny, KyuMin4ever, winecouple, Ri Yong Kim, aidafuwafuwa, tripler lee, is0live89, ayyu .annisa .1, coffeewie137, SsungMine, Chlie hanariunnse, pumpkinsparkyumin, reva kyuminelf, leefairy, Rilianda Abelira, mayasiwonest .everlastingfriends, KyuMin Child Clouds, bebek, elfkyulover, nova137, dJOYers, KyoKMS26, sary nayola, Lee Azizah Cho, Mingre, Fishy Kece, ZaAra eviLKyu, Unykyuminmin, Guest, KYUMINTS, AreynaSyndrome, Laura Rose, lee sunri hyun, Sparkyu, adekyumin joyer, Kyunggie Panda, han young hee, , Kyumin5, riesty137, Zahra Amelia, Beautiful Garnet, rybee95, Diamond, Princess Pumpkins ELF, potterfans2010, hanazawa yui, black paradise, NR, ParkRinRin, Ria, fifianita04 137. Kireimozaku, Jo- Sitta Kim, Dessykyumin, RyeoFfan18, RinKM137**

mohon maaf apabila terjadi kesalahan dalam penulisan nama dan gelar..

thanks all :*


End file.
